


Кофе с гранатой

by Juri_terminator



Series: Эридий, кофе и скамейка [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhys as Jack's PA, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: - Могло быть все, что угодно, кексик, - очаровательно улыбнулся Джек. - Но вышло так, как вышло, что ворошить прошлое.





	1. Подключение к экстранету

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoshich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyoshich).



> фанфик является приквелом к раннее написанной работе "Чистые руки"
> 
> прошу, задавайте вопросы, если вам что-то неясно. работа большая, что для меня не свойственно, поэтому косяки/несостыковки/непрописанные моменты могут быть.
> 
> спасибо, что вы с нами и жаркого пламени вам, господа <3
> 
> \+ песня, которой автор упарывался, слушая на повторе, пока писал фик  
> Darren Korb feat. Ashley Barrett – Mother, I'm Here

Левая рука, оставшаяся валяться где-то рядом с Джеком, фантомно болела. Некрасивый обрубок с торчащим обломком кости оставлял за собой бурый след, по которому Рис возил коленями, пытаясь ползти вперед и подгребая единственной целой рукой - правой.

Рис никогда не думал, что это будет так. Так страшно.

Он не заметил пистолета, наполз на него животом, не реагируя - сейчас все сознание Риса варилось в агонии и ужасе, не замечая подобных мелочей.

Вильгельм пытался прорваться к ним через ораву запрограммированных грузчиков: судя по всему, кому-то удалось незадолго до покушения взломать часть системы и запустить туда вирус. В любом случае, если бы не Вильгельм, их почти сразу же убили бы. Рис издал жалкий тихий звук и неловко дернулся вперед, замирая: не было сил двигаться дальше.

\- Сначала прикончить щенка, - сказали у него негромко над головой. Рис судорожно выдохнул: его резко дернули вверх, поднимая над самым полом. Мужик, появившийся перед ним словно из воздуха был громадным и жутким налицо. Он смотрел на Риса с ухмылкой и скалил редкие желтоватые зубы.

\- Я смотрю, кто-то обоссался от страха, - прохрипел он и встряхнул Риса еще раз, тот застонал болезненно и едва не выронил из ослабевших пальцев пистолет. - Гиперионская дрянь.

Да-да.  
Дрянь, дерьмо, отброс.  
Все, что угодно. Не опускай взгляд. Рис на грани агонии смотрел на наемника в ответ болезненно и дерзко, раздражая его и провоцируя.  
Не опускай взгляд.

\- Только смотреть и умеете, шваль.

Выстрелы не стихали. Вильгельм работал быстро, очень быстро и оперативно для таких условий, но надежд все равно никаких не было. Оттеснили, завалили двери, Джек не открывал глаз, лежа в лужи своей крови.

Рис кричал во весь голос. Ощущение того, что кто-то трогает тебя за глаз, болезненно жгучее. Рис отворачивал лицо от чужой руки, но его в конце концов схватили за загривок и большим пальцем надавили ему на глазное яблоко с отвратительным склизким звуком. Последнее, что запомнил Рис перед тем, как потерять сознание, - громкий звук выстрела и собственный вой.

*  
“Минет за матерок!” - радостно прокричал коммуникатор Риса голосом Джека. Рис автоматически зажал себе рот правой рукой и в ужасе уставился на Тимоти, не в силах сдержать удивленного возгласа. Джек, подонок, отчасти предупредил о том, что они похожи, но в такой небрежной манере, что Рис, конечно же, воспринял все по-своему.

“Парень выглядит как я”, - гордо заявил Джек, вручая ему пакет. - “Такой же красавчик”.

Без сомнения то, что Джек признал кого-то таким же красивым, как и он, являлось событием, побудившим Риса отметить этот день в календаре как праздничный. Рис даже намылился после работы, если не будет отвлекающих факторов, именно их, выпить бокальчик винца. Но такого Рис просто не ждал.

На него смотрел испуганный и смущенный Джек, взъерошенный, видимо, после сна и основательно потрепанный: на руках и коленях у него были синяки и царапины.

\- Вау, - наконец сказал Рис, нашел в себе силы, неловко улыбнувшись. - Прости за реакцию, просто… не ожидал. Очень... похож.

Двойник Джека, предположительно Тимоти Лоуренс, кивнул и, помявшись, отступил назад, как бы приглашая зайти. Он странным осоловевшим взглядом смотрел на Риса, словно это Рис был двойником Джека, а не наоборот, и явно намеревался что-то сказать, но упорно молчал. Рис отметил, что Тимоти стоял пред ним в одних милейшего вида семейниках со звездами и луной, явно этого смущаясь.

Пауза затягивалась. Тимоти моргнул, будто сгоняя наваждение, а потом почесал затылок и отвел взгляд.

\- Да, привет. Я оденусь?.. Постоишь тут?..

Тимоти выжидающе посмотрел на него и снова отвел взгляд, а Рис спохватился.

\- О, я Рис. Личный ассистент Джека, - и протянул ему руку - железную. Тимоти немедленно ответил на рукопожатие.

Честно говоря, Рис впервые исполнял должность курьера за все время, что он работал в “Гиперионе”. Джек его раньше никогда не отправлял с подобными поручениями, доверяя грузчикам, если адресат или посылка имели особенное значение. Рис не оспаривал решений Джека, здраво предполагая, что босс при всем своем оригинальном взгляде на мир никогда ничего просто так делал. Было непривычно. особенно учитывая, что одной из задач было “ну, познакомься с мальцом, тыковка, полезно будет, плюс пару дел хочу вам поручить, и всякое тыры-пыры, ну, понимаешь”.

Рис понимал. Даже “всякое тыры-пыры”. Но все равно чувствовал себя неуютно: Тимоти, казалось, потревожил его визит, сбил с толку, хотя Джек обещал, что Тимоти о приезде Риса будет предупрежден..

Кто же знал, что Тимоти после возвращения с Пандоры первым делом завалится спать, отдыхая душой и телом от больной пыльной планеты. В коммуникатор он, естественно, не заглядывал.

Тимоти вернулся, одетый в штаны и просторную желтую футболку с символикой “Гипериона”. Рис тут же зашуршал посылкой, протянул ее Тимоти.

\- Это от…

Тимоти тут же поднял руки вверх, точно сдаваясь, и улыбнулся.

\- Может, чаю? Прости, не предложил сразу, был сонный и… по чаю? Там все расскажешь? - он смущенно тараторил, все оглядываясь на кухню, что Рис почти сразу сжалился над ним. Все же такая искренность подкупала.

\- Конечно.

По кухне было заметно, что появлялись в этом доме очень-очень редко: полки пустовали, и кроме чая на них ничего не водилось. Тимоти с сожалением рассматривал пустую сахарницу и грустно макал пакетик в кипяток.

\- Только сейчас увидел сообщение от Джека, - покаялся Тимоти.

Рис с внутренним содроганием рассматривал шрам Тимоти - точно такой же, как и у Джека, понимая, каким образом Тимоти мог его получить. Все было идентично - каждая царапинка. Рису часто доводилось рассматривать оригинал. Не по долгу службы.

\- Ничего страшного.

Пакет лежал рядом с Тимоти, большой, объемный, он шелестел плотной упаковкой и новенькими купюрами внутри.

\- После покушения сейчас зачищаются все серверы, - Рис кивком указал на посылку. - Ценные документы, деньги важным лицам пока передаются вручную. Неудобно, но надежно. Отчасти.

Тимоти к пакету даже не притронулся.

\- А ты?.. А можно?.. - он со странным отчаянием посмотрел на Риса, и тот неуютно поерзал на стуле, но руку протянул - новую железную левую руку. Он пошевелил пальцами, и даже высветил экран ЭХО перед Тимоти, но это уже, скорее, для себя, чем для него. Рис уже больше недели таскал на себе железо и все никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что компьютер теперь был не только у него в руке, но и у него в голове. Благо, отличия искусственного глаза от настоящего почти не были заметны.

Поразительно, что Джек старался не напоминать о произошедшем, насколько это было возможно. Конечно, как только он пришел в себя, тут же полетели головы, начались зачистки. Любой намек на неблагонадежность становился поводом хорошо если для незамедлительного увольнения. Но обычно Джек не заморачивался подобным.

Рис знал, что Джек долго пересматривал потом записи с камер слежения, зафиксировавших нападение. Смотрел и хмурился, Рису не показывал, но имя своего спасителя тот знал. Вильгельм на “спасибо” никак не отреагировал.

Рису, пока тот валялся без сознания с большой потерей крови, приделали новую руку, впаяли новый глаз, а Джек потом даже ни словом не обмолвился о том, как Рис позорно обмочился и верещал, лишившись руки. Рис боялся, что Джек не преминет такой возможностью, он правда мог. Но не стал. Джек сам тогда оказался в незавидном положении: его идеальный щит “Омега”, выдержав первые волны атаки, дал в итоге сбой, и Джеку прострелили обе ноги и ключицу, оставляя захлебываться кровью.

В больнице Джек караулил у его постели, громко комментировал попытки Риса контактировать с новой техникой в своем теле и вообще выглядел вполне довольным жизнью. Они быстро вернулись к работе: бумаги им приносили прямо в палату, и вскоре едкий запах медикаментов перебивала вонь типографских чернил. Рис читал взахлеб отчеты и рапорты, отвлекая себя всеми силами от воспоминаний о произошедшем. Правда, кошмары все-таки его настигали, но только во сне.

Так они с Джеком несколько дней проторчали в одной палате, почти не разговаривая. Джек то лучился благодушием, то был мрачнее тучи; и его настроение, казалось, не зависело от того, что он читал. Иногда он просил Риса подставить железную руку и начинал бессовестно резаться в тетрис на чужом встроенном коммуникаторе, от усердия высунув язык. Рекорды, без сомнения, были небывалые.

Рис отдыхал, просто прислушиваясь к дурацкому радостному писку игрушки и прислонившись плечом к плечу Джека.

Все вроде снова шло своим чередом, так?

Как только их выпустили из больницы, строго, насколько это было возможно в присутствии Джека, наказав не переусердствовать с физической нагрузкой, им вдогонку выдали лист с особой диетой и прочей ерундой, который Джек швырнул в первую подвернувшуюся урну. И последующие два дня они никуда не выходили из дома Джека и старательно переусердствовали с физической нагрузкой.

Джек, странный переменчивый Джек, словно осатанев, смотрел на Риса жадно, грозно и, трахая его, все приговаривал дурацкие фразочки и сбивчиво сыпал идиотскими прозвищами. Кексик, говорил он, пирожок, котенок, пончик, тыковка, хуиковка, Ризи, долбоеб, чизкейкик.

Тебе нравится? Хочешь-хочешь-хочешь, м? Перевернись на живот, отставь посильнее зад, да-да-да-да-да. Нравится, кексик?

Рис с трепетом закрыл глаза.

\- Рис? - Рис вздрогнул, посмотрел на обеспокоенного Тимоти. - Все в порядке?

\- Да, - он сжал разжал пальцы руки. - Непривычная штука, - заметил Рис негромко. - Хотя различий я почти не чувствую.

Тимоти облизнул губы.

\- Я слышал, что и, прости, что и не только рука...

\- Глаз? - Рис пожал плечами. - Поставили стандартное ЭХО в итоге.

Он отхлебнул чаю. Поразительно, что в такой пустой кухне было так почти уютно. Тимоти был застенчивым, но искренним и добрым. В сочетании с внешностью Джека это выглядело феерично и немного психоделически, только вот даже это лицо не могло сбить Риса с толку: в Тимоти даже то, как он держался, выдавало совершенно другого человека.

Как вообще получилось, что он работал на Джека? Род занятий Тимоти предположить было несложно, и это только добавляло вопросы.

\- Прости, что спрашиваю, - Тимоти покрутил крышку сахарницы, опустив взгляд.

Рис мог бы сейчас, например, спросить про ответную услугу: рассказать про шрам, и про то, как он получил его. Тут у Риса никаких особых вопросов не было, он все знал сам, и вряд ли это что-то поменяло. Ничего, на самом деле, не поменяло бы, совершенно ничего, но хотелось бы услышать все из первых уст.

Как после такого Тимоти еще продолжал работать на Джека?

Тимоти снова звякнул тихонько сахарницей.

\- Ты очень милый, - брякнул он. - Красиво улыбаешься, да, прости, я что-то несу, не слушай меня, наверное, хочешь еще чаю? Больше ничего нет, прости.

Рис автоматически кивнул, разобрав вопросительные интонации в чужом голосе, и Тимоти подорвался наливать еще чаю, в уме ругая себя всеми грязными словами, которые ему доводилось слышать от Джека.

Но на самом деле, он и правда мог не волноваться: Рис, погруженный в свои мысли, его не услышал.

*  
Джек изо всех сил занимался ерундой. Желание как следует отдохнуть и полениться запоздало настигло только через две недели после выписки, поэтому сейчас Джек всячески избегал работы и играл в тетрис на чужом встроенном коммуникаторе. Рис невозмутимо сидел рядом, подставив левую ладонь, и неспешно распивал кофе из бумажного стаканчика.

Джек на паузе между уровнями, поправил сосредоточенно очки, что-то пробормотал, выдохнул, успел отпить кофе из стаканчика Риса и сделать еще стотысяч дел, но на Тимоти, застывшего на пороге он так и не взглянул.

С тихим щелчком за ним закрылась дверь.

Рис, увидев Тимоти, улыбнулся и еле заметно кивнул. Похоже, что Джек игнорировал не только Тимоти, но и все, что не касалось тетриса.

\- САЛАТ ИЗ СОСКОВ! Я ЕЩЕ НЕ ПОСОЛИЛ МОИ СВЕЖИЕ РАНЫ! - заверещал аппарат писклявым голосом, а следом прозвучала череда пиксельных взрывов. В унисон с игрой Джек закричал, вскинув руки вверх:

\- Комбо!

Тимоти устало вздохнул: игра, что было совершенно не странно, говорила голосом Джека. Да и стоять вот так на пороге уже надоело.

\- Парниша! Да ты крут! - Торжественно возвестила игра понятно чьим голосом. - Очередной рекорд и снова в топе!

Экран коммуникатора замерцал и резко погас. Джек, который буквально пару секунд назад лучился довольством, озадаченно моргнул, а потом перевел взгляд на невозмутимого Риса.

\- Тыковка. Я не дослушал.

Джек, тем не менее, снял очки и убрал в нагрудный карман пиджака. Рис в это время сжимал и разжимал ладонь железной руки, словно разминая. Он раздраженно пожал плечами, когда Джек вновь возмущенно посмотрел на него, и, облегченно вздохнув, поднялся с гостевого диванчика.

Подхватив нетронутый стаканчик с кофе, Рис направился к Тимоти.

\- Прошу прощения за задержку, - сказал Рис по-дежурному вежливым тоном. - Сэр Красавчик Джек был занят.

Тимоти беспрекословно взял стаканчик и даже отхлебнул, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Пристальный взгляд Джека совершенно не радовал.

\- Красавчик Джек вас ожидает, - Рис сделал пас рукой в сторону Джека, который одобрительно кивнул. Тимоти, чувствуя себя неловко, последовал указаниям, все еще растерянно оглядываясь на Риса, то глядя на Джека. В смысле, или нет, но понятно же было, нет, что это тут в порядке вещей? Подобные действия?

Рис сдержанно улыбнулся ему и, развернувшись, направился к своему столу, стоявшему в другом конце кабинета. Джек, похоже, совершенно не стеснялся чужих ушей.

\- Небольшие проблемы, красавчик, - сказал Джек с ходу. В руках он держал точно такой же стаканчик. - Я не собирался выдергивать тебя на задание так рано, ты с Пандоры, усталый, всякое такое, но сам знаешь, что случилось, так что твоя спячка отменяется. Сутки посидишь на родном Гелиосе, а потом обратно, как-то так, - Джек задумчиво замолчал. - Все неважные детали получишь по коммуникатору, все важные детали вон в той папке, красненькой, на краю лежит да, вот, не-не-не-не, ну ты слепой, что ли ?

Тимоти сцепил зубы и принялся высматривать среди горы красных папок, лежавших на краю стола, ту самую, нужную.

\- Снова на Пандору? - тоскливо поинтересовался Тимоти несколько минут спустя.

Джек поморщился.

\- Ну, туда-сюда помотаться придется. Судя по тому, что удалось выдрать из коммуникатора того наемника, сигналов могло быть несколько и не все они были с Пандоры.

Название планеты Джек почти выплюнул, судорожно выдохнул, закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, и одним глотком осушил стаканчик с кофе до конца.

\- Элпис?

\- И он тоже. Там четыре начальные точки, потом уже действуй, как взбредет в твою симпатичную головушку. Все, что найдешь, перешли кексику, расшифровывать это дерьмо отчасти его задача.

Тимоти непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Рису?

Джек оскалился.

\- Да, тыковке. Вы ведь уже поделились друг с другом данными ЭХО? С пирожочком.

Тимоти замотал отрицающе головой, потом кивнул, сглатывая противный липкий страх.

\- Да?.. - пробормотал он неуверенно, еле сдерживая желание оглянуться на Риса в поисках поддержки. Что-то в этом вопросе было не так. Это не считая, конечно же того, что в устах Джека он прозвучал до безобразия пошло и неприязненно. Данными с Рисом они, к несчастью, обменялись, и не в том смысле, который можно было бы увидеть в вопросе. Джек же наверняка это подразумевал тоже, нет? Какая вообще разница.

\- Ну, нет так нет. Ничего страшного, что вы с карамелькой не заобщались, - добродушно улыбнулся Джек. - Я маякну пирожочку, он с тобой свяжется потом сам уже перед твоим отлетом.

\- Отлично, - натянуто улыбнулся Тимоти в ответ. Кажется, из другого конца кабинета послышался облегченный вздох.

Рис от волнения даже забыл про свой недопитый кофе.

Безумный, просто безумный день. За гигантским окном офиса в невесомости неспешно плыл заледеневший труп какого-то бедняги. Он выглядел столь удивленным и обиженным, что становилось понятно: он не предполагал, что сегодня его карьерный путь оборвется внезапно открывшимся шлюзом в кабинете босса. Тимоти попытался вспомнить хотя бы примерно, где начинался этот проклятущий шлюз - сегодня Тимоти слишком не понимал Джека и не был ни в чем уверен, даже в том, что он у Джека был на особом счету и такой банальной смерти не заслуживал.

Джек в наглую хлебал кофе Тимоти, закинув ноги на стол, а Тимоти, судорожно метавшегося в своих мыслях, запоздало настигло ощущение того, что он последние двадцать минут просто бродил по краю лезвия.

Джек вдруг устало вздохнул и махнул на Тимоти рукой.

\- Иди отдыхай, симпотяжка, - сказал он. - Тебя ждет напряженная неделя, - внезапно Джек удивленно поджал губы и задумался, забормотав себе под нос. - Месяц? Полгода? Г...Черт с ним, об этом пока нет смысла думать. Лучше иди в какой-нибудь клуб на станции, завтра вроде как выходной, оттянись, напейся, сними какую-нибудь горячую офисную цыпу или цыпа, ну и всякое такое. Дядюшке Джеку пора работать.

Тимоти даже не стал прощаться.

После этого Джек, что поразительно, продержался целый час. За это время он успел полазить в экстранете, отправить Рису пару забавных картинок, следом выслать несколько проверенных отчетов и какое-то вирусное видео, в котором скаг танцевал на задних лапах, пока его дразнили слишком высоко подвешенным куском мяса.

А после Джек сдался.

\- Ризи, Ризи, - запел он, как он запевал каждый раз, когда начиналось какое-то говно. Рис оторвался от бумаг и удержался от желания зевнуть: зевать в лицо Джеку значило быстро и болезненно лишится нижней челюсти или головы в общем. - Как у тебя дела? Работаешь, пашешь, тыковка?

Рис покивал и снова уставился в бумаги. Джек задницей взгромоздился на рабочий стол Риса и ногой откатил его кресло подальше от себя.

Рис выжидающе уставился на Джека. Тут же взмокла рубашка на спине - Рис волновался и, кажется, краснел.

\- И-и-и-и? Как тебе? - доверительно поинтересовался Джек. Рис непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Как мне?..

Однорукий. Дебил.

Джек цыкнул раздосадовано, но потом снова разулыбался дружелюбно, понимая, что Рис искренне озадачен. Либо просто очень-очень хорошо притворяется.

\- Признайся, кексик, ты тут слюной исходился, пока два Красавчика Джека говорили друг с другом и пили твой шикарный кофе, м-м-м?

Рис удивленно приоткрыл рот и по-глупому захлопал ресницами: об этом он почти не думал. Ужасно вспотели подмышки.

\- Нет, - сказал он. Джек раздраженно закатил глаза.

\- Ну-ну, кексик, ну не пизди. Совсем никакой искры? Вообще? У тебя, мистера-люблю-ролевые-игры? Два Джека, твой кофе? Мы могли бы поливать им друг друга и вместе жать на кнопку открытия шлюза.

Рис фыркнул, сдерживая нервный смех, мельком глянул на выход из кабинета и почесал смущенно взмокший затылок.

\- А зачем? Он совсем ведь не Красавчик Джек, не ты, - тихо-тихо сообщил Рис, как будто поделился с Джеком чем-то сокровенным.

Джек серьезно поджал губы и осмотрел Риса с головы до пят. Тот нервно огладил штанины на коленях, но взгляд выдержал, ответил нагло, так же оценивающе посмотрев на Джека. К счастью или сожалению, подобного рода проверки Рис переживал почти каждый день и знал, как нужно было вести себя. По крайней мере, он так думал.

Он вскрикнул, когда Джек пинком откатил стул как можно сильнее и как можно дальше. Кожаная спинка глухо стукнулась о стену.

\- Кексик, - грозно сказал Джек и вжикнул ширинкой на своих штанах. - Кати сюда.

Рис оттолкнулся ногами, подъезжая обратно. Джек заинтересованно поглядывал на полупустой стаканчик.

\- Никогда не обмазывал людей кофе, - отстранено заметил он, и Рис почти воочию увидел, как над головой Джека загорелась лампочка. - И не слизывал. А ты, Ризи?

Рис улыбнулся. Джек при всем не забывал работать рукой.

\- Я тоже нет.

\- Досада, кексик. Как, оказывается, мы скучно живем.

Рис был с этим не согласен - он мог назвать свою жизнь какой угодно: изматывающей, странной, дурацкой, но точно не скучной. Тут был задействован принцип такой же как с зеванием: только не в присутствии Красавчика Джека.

\- Вот так, кексик, - прошептал Джек, путая пальцы в волосах Риса. - Ну, давай глубже. Я же знаю, ты умеешь.

Рис забрал чужой член глубже в рот, царапая себя короткими ногтями по бедрам. Ему нельзя было трогать себя, пока Джек не наиграется, не прочувствует полностью свою абсолютную власть над Рисом. У Риса горело лицо, Джек небрежно мазнул его пару раз по щекам мокрыми пальцами, оставляя сильный кофейный аромат. Рис зажмурился, позволяя водить головкой члена по влажным покрасневшим губам.

Джек осторожно тыкнул членом Рису в скулу и принялся выводить на щеке свое имя, рисуя букву на букве.

Рис держал лицо и не позволял себе даже и намека на улыбку.

\- Отлично, - довольно хмыкнул Джек и, наклонившись, дернул рубашку Риса, разрывая ее пополам. За жалкие ошметки рубашки он подтащил Риса ближе к себе.

От поцелуя у Риса дрожали колени - Джек, жадно насилуя его рот, успел вытряхнуть Риса из одежды и частично раздеться сам, облапать его и мазнуть мокрой рукой по голой спине Риса.

\- Не смей, - прошептал Джек Рису в рот, поцеловал снова, укусил его за щеку, на которой недавно малевал свое имя. - Не смей варить ему кофе.

Рис кивнул, вздыхая, вздрогнул от укуса в шею и схватил Джека липкими от кофе руками за голые плечи.

\- И смотри всегда только на меня, - сказал Джек, Рис тут же поднял на него взгляд, испуганный, болезненно влюбленный. - Я настоящий.

\- Ты настоящий, - эхом зачарованно повторил Рис и втянул Джека в поцелуй, чувствуя странную дрожь в своих руках.

О том, что Джек единственный и неповторимый в своем роде, Рис и сам знал, осознавал это с трепетом и ужасом еще даже до того, как Джек взял его в ассистенты, до личного знакомства и первого странного секса по пьяни.  
Рис знал об этом давно и слишком хорошо.

Красавчик Джек был самым-самым настоящим.

*  
\- Тимоти, говоришь? - задумчиво пробормотала Ниша. - Я его сама, честно говоря, видела все пару раз после того, как мы открыли хранилище. Даже не думала, что он остался при Джеке.

Ниша улыбнулась Рису с экрана коммуникатора, кокетливо поправила шляпу.

\- Ну, ты понимаешь сам, да? - хмыкнула Ниша, многозначительно посмотрев.

\- Да что тут понимать, - проворчал Рис, не отнимая ладони от лица. - Я вчера это уже все прочувствовал.

\- И все? Рис ты же знаешь, что в таком случае мне надо рассказать как минимум все в подробностях. Как максимум - прислать видеозапись.

Рис страдальчески простонал. Он знал: Ниша уже не раз доказала ему, что умеет быть крайне настойчивой, если захочет. Тем более, ничего сверхтайного и необычного он не рассказал бы.

\- Он наговорил всякой чуши, обмазал меня кофе, трахнул, а потом заставил вместе с ним проработать над новыми чертежами снайперской винтовки почти до утра.

Чертов трудоголик.

Ниша расхохоталась, запрокинув голову и осторожно придерживая шляпу. Рис посильнее завернулся в одеяло, не высовывая даже носа.

\- А ты?

\- Сварил еще кофе и потом обмазал его.

\- Вы просто идиоты, - радостно сообщила Ниша. - Зачем он вообще отправил Тимоти? Это же, считай, заново откопал свои комплексы. Да и вообще у вас всегда есть прекрасная кандидатура для посильной помощи. И я сейчас не о Вильгельме.

\- Я думаю… - Рис замолк на мгновение, а потом продолжил неуверенным голосом, - предполагаю, что Джек хотел привлечь к непосредственным поискам лицо малоприметное. Всем известно, что ты сотрудничаешь с Красавчиком Джеком, поэтому твою вовлеченность в дело могли ожидать. А Тимоти на каждом задании меняет маскировку.

\- Очень мило, Рис, - отрезала Ниша жестким тоном. - Было бы, если бы мы не говорили о Джеке. Ну же, я не люблю, когда мне лгут.

Рис фыркнул. Последнюю фразу он часто слушал из уст Джека, благо, что не в свой адрес.

\- Ну, рассказывай уже, - Ниша потянулась за край экрана, достала откуда-то откупоренную темную бутылку и приглушила глоток чего-то наверняка адски жгучего и по крепости сравнимого с соляркой. Других напитков Ниша просто не пила. - Ты надоумил?

Рис кашлянул, отводя взгляд.

\- Почти. Я просто рассказал про вовлеченность, а все остальное Джек понял сам.

Так что Рис почти не лгал, опустив лишь пару неинтересных деталей.

\- Жаль, - огорченно протянула Ниша и сделала очередной глоток, еле заметно поморщившись. - Давно не стреляла по живым мишеням. Сопротивляющимся хотя бы.

\- Мне кажется, мы все скоро успеем настреляться, - Рис еле заметно пошевелил железными кончиками пальцев. - Тем более, Джеку недавно позвонил Тимоти, попросил разрешения отвезти к тебе человека на… принудительное собеседование. Я, кстати, именно поэтому тебе звоню - жди гостей.

Ниша расцвела на глазах. Отставила бутылку и поближе подвинулась к экрану коммуникатора. На лице ее медленно расплывалась жуткая улыбка.

\- Неужели? - почти пропела Ниша. - Ну хоть так. Рис, милый, может, ты еще скажешь, кого мне везут? Я тут подготовлюсь, пороюсь в инвентаре…

Рис еле сдержал дрожь, услышав про нишин инвентарь: с ним Рису тоже довелось познакомиться, один раз в качестве зрителя альтернативных методов дознания, второй раз - в качестве волонтера и то, лишь с определенной частью этого “инвентаря”. И не по долгу службы, конечно же. Ничего страшного там не случилось, никто ногтей ему не вырывал, не скреб раскаленными иглами о ребра и позвоночник, но те сутки Содома и Гоморры Рис запомнил надолго. И впоследствии около недели хромал.

Джек, правда, записал каждую секунду и периодически пересматривал с особым наслаждением, не давая Рису забыть произошедшее как кошмарный сладкий сон.

\- Тебе везут главу каких-то “Адских мошонок”, - спокойным тоном ответил Рис. - Его банда обосновалась на базе, от которой шел сигнал, в последствии взломавший часть системы.

Ниша, кажется, знала, о ком шла речь и разулыбалась еще больше.

\- Подарочки, подарочки, - протянула она сахарным голосом, а потом безумно расхохоталась. - О Рис, я этого выродка давно выслеживаю, ты не представляешь, сколько эти ублюдки выпили у меня крови.

Рис резко затих: в его голове протянулась странная связь между попорченными нервами Ниши, озлобленным Джеком и его недавним обещанием, после которого Джек, собственно и взъелся на весь мир, познакомить Риса с кем-то, кто помог бы ему потом расшифровать полученные данные и коды сигнала. Искать какую-либо информацию по названному имени Джек Рису запретил.

\- Ниша, кто такая Ангел?

Ниша пораженно приоткрыла рот, сморгнула, странно дернув головой, будто пытаясь стряхнуть странное видение и с подозрением уставилась на Риса.

\- Откуда ты знаешь это имя?

\- Джек, - почему-то Рису тяжело далось имя Джека в этот раз. - Обещал познакомить для сотрудничества. Запретил искать по ней что-либо, а потом распсиховался и до сих пор не может прийти в норму. Застрелил посыльного, чуть не задушил какого-то ученого из исследовательского отдела.

\- Ну раз запретил, - сказала Ниша строго. - Значит, я ничего не скажу. Кроме как… будь осторожнее, Рис. Доверие Джека очень легко потерять.

Рис понимающе покивал и сонно прищурился.

\- Ладно. В любом случае, спасибо за разговор.

\- Ты совсем замученный, Рис, - заметила Ниша. - Сделай этому психу римминг, пусть уже расслабит жопу.

\- Ему вредно для жизни расслаблять жопу, - Рис улыбнулся. - Хотя да, немного можно. И насчет римминга я подумаю, но боюсь, Джек будет против.

Ниша хмыкнула.

\- Ну же, ты как будто не знаешь Джека. Он, конечно, много что может наговорить, особенно в постели, но пока не начнет реально пинаться и хвататься за пистолет, считай, что он и вовсе не против.

Примерно так же происходило знакомство Риса с тем самым злополучным инвентарем.

\- Ты страшный человек.

Рис уже откровенно клевал носом и зевал, еле держа глаза открытыми. Слова его больше походили на комплимент.

\- Как и ты.

*  
Тимоти покосился нервно на паяльник и горько вздохнул.

Избитый и повязанный по рукам и ногам предводитель банды “Адские мошонки”, он же Кровавый Лобок, с ужасом смотрел на инструмент ожидавших его пыток и, кажется, боялся лишний раз шелохнуться. Тимоти распивал из привезенного с Гелиоса термоса зеленый чай и грустил.

Заниматься пытками ему не хотелось

Беспроводной паяльник, когда-то подаренный ему Нишей в благодарность за чудесное сотрудничество на Элписе, медленно накалялся и одним своим видом вводил Тимоти в трепет больше, чем пленника.

Ниша, знавшая о мягком характере коллеги, посоветовала в случае нежелания придумывать извращенные и болезненные пытки просто совать паяльник в любое доступное отверстие - ноздрю, ухо, рот или в… (Ниша тогда пошло усмехнулась) либо под ногти - Ниша специально наточила кончик. И Тимоти с ужасом изо всех сил старался не думать - что же тогда извращенные пытки?

По мнению самого Тимоти, хватило бы и просто съездить самим паяльником вместе с нагревательным элементом пару раз по лицу Кровавого Лобка, чтобы тот раскололся.

Пробраться к ним на базу оказалось непросто. Цифровые турели быстро сделали свое дело, но бойня все равно была жаркой и жуткой: он сам пару раз оказывался на грани, но в конечном итоге все прошло удачно. Сейчас их окружала гора трупов, у Тимоти на лбу красовался большой кровавый отпечаток маленькой ладони, а паяльник почти нагрелся.

Кровавый Лобок что-то зло и обреченно мычал через кляп.

Как только это все закончится, Тимоти уволится - он стопроцентно решил.

Он резко выдернул изо рта Лобка кляп, поморщившись от грянувшего на него потока ругани.

\- Ты, бля, вообще кто, нахуй? - заверещал Кровавый Лобок. Тимоти взвешивал в руке паяльник. - Ты, бля, чо приперся. Всю мою банду, бля, вырезал. Откуда ты, бля, приперся?

Затыкать обратно кляп было нельзя - Тимоти нужна была информация.

\- “Гиперион”, - сказал Тимоти, наклонился к Лобку. А потом жалобно вздохнул, отбрасывая паяльник в тут же зашипевшую паром лужу крови. Все было очень плохо. - Да что же…

Крик и маты стихали: кажется, предводитель “Адских мошонок” оценивал разыгравшееся перед ним действо. Тимоти судорожно хлебнул чаю и с отчаянием посмотрел на пленника.

\- Может… может, сам расскажешь? - тихо попросил Тимоти, снова поворачиваясь к Лобку. - Ну, по-быстрому, без проблем?

Лобок ощерился.

\- Да ты чо, зассал, что ли? - он захохотал, а Тимоти отвел взгляд. - Вот умора, бля! Я тут лежал, дрожа от страха, думал, ща обосрусь, сука, он всю, бля, банду, как младенцев, перебил и после этого еще трусит мне в неёбанную жопу паяльник запихнуть!

Тимоти нахмурился, но к паяльнику не потянулся.

\- Я не люблю насилие.

\- Да ты просто беспозвоночное, бля! Сказал бы я, как надо пытать, так что легкие от крика через рот лезли, да не с руки, бля, ну пиздец. А я, сука, думал, что мне показалось, когда в ворота постучали. Еще, сука, так вежливо!

Лобок не перестал смеяться, даже когда его от обиды треснули нагревательным элементом. У Тимоти судорожно крутились шестеренки в мозгу - информация все еще нужна была, только теперь он уже просто не решится на что-то. Остывающий паяльник тихо булькал в луже крови.

\- Вступай в наши ряды, девчуля, бля! - заржал Лобок сквозь неприглядного вида маску, очевидно призванную сымитировать прозвище предводителя. На Тимоти сквозь пару щелок уставились безумные жуткие глаза. - Научим пытать, трахать и еще по мелочи. Ну, что, бля, надумал?

Паяльник.

Тимоти пощелкал на экране коммуникатора, набирая Джека. Тот через пару секунд высветился перед ним в одном халате и в очках. В комнате, в которой сидел Джек, было темно, и сквозь тусклый свет от экрана коммуникатор едва проглядывались очертания смятой постели.

\- Сексуашка, какими судьбами! - радостно завопил Джек. - Я тебя едва узнал под этой ужасной личиной! Опять в дешевых автоматах покупал? И вообще, как твои дела на Пандоре? Много бандитов убил?

Тимоти, не вслушиваясь в чужие слова, немного затемнил экран, одновременно стараясь выжечь из памяти вид чужой голой спины.

\- Я… Джек, тут такое дело…

Лобок за спиной прекратил дергаться и шуметь одеждой, услышав имя Джека и напряженно замерев.

\- Можно я к Нише съезжу?

Джек озадаченно нахмурился.

\- Хм-м-м-м… Обычно взрослые люди друг друга о таком не спрашивают, тем более, если она согласна…

Тимоти закрыл лицо ладонью, а Джек тихо рассмеялся.

\- Я не о том. Вообще не об этом. Просто я не умею… ну… спрашивать. А со мной не хотят говорить.

На заднем фоне шумом послышалось какое-то шевеление, мягкий шорох простыней.

\- О… О! - Джек, кажется, был приятно удивлен. - Раз так, красавчик, то я не против. Думаю, так даже будет лучше. Да и Ниша порадуется. Вези тело, а я потом сообщу ей, чтоб ждала гостей. Ну или кексик сообщит, посмотрим. Чао, сексуашка, и не соглашайся пить с Нишей. Или… ну или соглашайся. Как хотите, короче.

Экран погас, и в образовавшейся тишине было слышно лишь испуганное дыхание Лобка.

\- Ты… знаешь ебаную мать ее Нишу Законницу? Самого, бля, шерифа Линчвуда? - шумно сглотнув, спросил он севшим голосом.

Тимоти кивнул, взглядом пытаясь найти кляп, который он куда-то по неосмотрительности выкинул. Поморщился, в очередной раз заметив лежавшее в углу тело драчуна, обезглавленного выстрелом из дробовика в упор.

\- И самого Красавчика Джека?.. Того самого? Слушай, бля, хочешь я все тебе расскажу, а? Все, что знаю?.. Ну, по-быстрому, без проблем?

Тимоти неопределенно пожал плечами и запихнул Лобку в рот кляп.

Сначала надо было допить чай.

*  
\- Меня… меня зовут…

\- Я знаю, как тебя зовут. Кажется, нас представили друг другу до того, как мы познакомились. Почти лично.

Джека здесь не было, и Риса этот факт не удивлял: знакомство с Ангел оказалось неподъемной страшной правдой, скрытой ото всех в бункере Пандоры. Одиночество было почти облегчением в этот момент, иначе Рис не знал бы, как бы он сейчас посмотрел Джеку в глаза.

Ангел замолчала на пару секунд.

\- Прости, - сказала он негромко. - Я перебила тебя. Наверное, в любом случае надо назвать друг другу наши имена.

Лязг закрытой железной двери до сих пор стоял у Риса в ушах.

\- Меня зовут Ангел, я дочь Джека.

Большой экран на мгновение замерцал, и Рис увидел Ангел в полный рост, увидел ее полупрозрачные крылья и фрагменты татуировки на левой руке, увидел провода. Увидел все-все-все, особенно ненависть Ангел к Рису, ее было заметить легче всего.

\- Я Рис, личный ассистент Джека.

Большая темная комната, а посреди - огромный мерцающий ярким светом экран. Рис неверяще рассматривал чужое лицо.

\- Разберись тут сам, тыковка, - сказал ему Джек. - Пока поболтаете по коммуникатору, потом навестим.

И перед тем как громко захлопнуть дверь за спиной Риса, Джек добавил лишь:

\- Не подведи меня.

\- Джек сказал, что мне понадобится твоя помощь, - Ангел повернулась боком к экрану, задумчиво что-то разглядывая, а Рис глядел на трубки проводов, неясные металлические вставки на выбритом виске. - В чем я сомневаюсь.

Позже Рис увидит это воочию.

Напротив экрана стояло удобное кожаное кресло с небольшим столиком. Рис поерзал в нем, пытаясь вспомнить хоть какие-то слова. Любые фразы, которые Рис судорожно обдумывал, казались дурацкими, неуместными. Риса смутно подозревал, что сейчас он мог только молчать, задыхаясь от чужой ненависти и собственного идиотизма.

Он неловко усмехнулся.

\- Джек сказал мне тоже самое. Мол, мне понадобится твоя помощь.

Ангел была одной из сирен, тех самых, на которых Джек уже давно объявил самую настоящую охоту. Рис помнил, как в начале своей работы в должности личного ассистента сэра Красавчика Джека он помогал совершенствовать код этой самой штуковины, что сейчас висела на горле Ангел - жуткий металлический ошейник, способный контролировать сирен.

\- Мы сами копаем себе могилу, да, Рис? - внезапно сказала Ангел. Камера снова приблизилась к ее лицу, злому, отчаянному.

\- Ты знаешь?..

\- Знаю. Я сама помогла Джеку создать прототип устройства, еще давно когда… неважно. Джек очень гордится моим вкладом в это дело, веришь-нет. И я когда-то гордилась.

\- Ты правда не справилась бы с расшифровкой без меня?..

\- Я справилась бы сама. Джек рассказал тебе, Рис? Про подключение к экстранету и спутнику.

Рис покачал головой, понимая, что их сотрудничество стало странным предлогом для знакомства.

Джек, вероятно, обнаружил, что не знает, как познакомить чужого человека с собственноручно закованной в цепи дочерью, выведенной на уровень искусственного интеллекта. И дело было не в сентиментальности и в чувстве вины и в общем - не в Джеке, а в Рисе. Риса так же в детстве учили плавать, просто без предупреждения кинув в воду, чтобы тот сам догреб до бортика бассейна. Ни страховки, ни помощи: за Рисом просто наблюдали, пока тот захлебываясь и неловко барахтаясь в воде, медленно плыл к спасению.

Кто кого забросил на этот раз, сложно было сказать. И можно ли было из этого выплыть.

\- И к камерам станции Гипериона?

\- Да, - Ангел выдержала паузу. - Даже в помещениях высшего уровня секретности.

Рис дрожащей рукой утер пот со лба, с ужасом что-то прикидывая в уме.

\- Как неловко.

\- Джек приказал следить за тобой в любое время суток, каждую секунду,каждый час, когда утверждал твою кандидатуру на роль ассистента.

Рис ладонями накрыл свои горящие уши.

\- Ты очень смешной, - спокойно заметила Ангел, окончательно добивая его.

\- Ну все-все, я понял, ты все видела и теперь будешь меня смущать, - Рис фыркнул. - Ты не первая, кто до этого додумался, знаешь ли. Хотя да, наверное, знаешь.

Ангел поджала губы, точно капризный ребенок. О том, как неприятны будут Ангел его слова, Рис догадывался. Но молчать он тоже не собирался.

\- Джек приказал мне показать тебе это.

Ангел указала ещё раз на ошейник, трубки, вновь крепко связывая Риса по рукам и ногам. В переносном смысле, конечно. Этот проект, точнее его часть, Рис тоже узнал: когда проект попал к Джеку на доработку по приказу самого Джека, оказалось, что в расчётах хромает система стабилизации эридия. Они все поправили, иначе бы эридий быстро уничтожил или безвозвратно испортил какой-то “катализатор”. Как оказалось, сирену. Зато теперь аппарат работал идеально: забота вполне в духе Джека.

Рис устал думать. Послав все к черту, он разулся, с ногами забравшись на кресло и затылком вжавшись в кожаную спинку.

\- И что ты хочешь, - спросил он, закрыв глаза. - Чтобы я попросил прощения?

\- Нет, мне достаточно того, что тебе неприятно на это смотреть.

\- Прости.

Слово это обронили словно камень, с тяжёлым стуком ударившийся о резко грянувшую тишину. Рис все ещё сидел, развалившись в кресле, и разглядывал высокий потолок почти пустой комнаты, казавшийся бесконечным чёрным пятном.

Ангел некоторое время молчала. Рис издал тяжкий вздох и вздрогнул, когда внезапно услышал в голосе Ангел улыбку.

\- Мне очень нравятся твои носки, Рис.

Ангел оказалась первой, кому понравились носки Риса, не считая его самого. Интересно, знала ли она об этом?


	2. Что-то вроде адреналина, только помощнее и безвреднее

\- Не верь этой женщине, - строго сказал Джек. - Пусть остается в Линчвуде и носа не высовывает.  
  
Тимоти что-то ответил ему неуверенно, не в силах возразить. Бедняга, подумал Рис, с одной стороны на него давит Ниша, которая наверняка даже не просит, а констатирует факт; с другой стороны его третирует Джек, еще до кучи взвинченный… происходящим.  
  
\- Конечно, понимаю. Если надо будет, хоть свяжи ее. Я думаю, ей даже понравится. Ха-ха-ха! Ну и рожа у тебя, чудилко. В смысле, лицо, конечно, красивое лицо, мое красивое лицо.  
  
Рис попытался сглотнуть горькую слюну, вздрогнул, когда рука Джека сильнее сомкнулась у него на затылке. Очень болели щеки.  
  
\- Не подпускать грузчиков? То есть?.. Тебе выслать Вильгельма? Вспомните, как чудесно убивали в команде, давали друг другу победные пятюни над трупами поверженных врагов. Да, Вильгельм показывал, я не рассказывал тебе? Мужик умилялся с этой записи, как девица с щеночка скага.  
  
\- Ну-ну, он меня сейчас с трудом вспоминает, так что, скорее всего, уже удалил, не волнуйся за свою поруганную честь.  
  
\- Все в порядке, сексуашка. Был рад повидать тебя, береги Нишу, а у меня дела. Очень-очень важные дела.  
  
Рис почувствовал, что его макушку прожигает пристальный взгляд, посильнее вцепился в напряженные бедра. Джек так и не выпустил его волосы из хватки.  
  
Тихонько пискнул выключенный коммуникатор. Риса резко отдернули от себя: Рис тут же жадно вдохнул, зажмурился, приоткрыв покрасневший рот. Джек ухватил его лицо двумя пальцами за подбородок, разглядывая покрасневшие от пощечин щеки, влажные уголки губ.  
  
\- Нас прервали, - тихо заметил Джек, присев на корточки. - Ризи. Не люблю отвлекаться во время очень-очень важных дел.  
  
Рис напряженно молчал, поджав губы. Джек коротко поцеловал его и толкнул грубо, роняя его на спину, а сам умостился Рису на бедра, поерзав.  
  
\- Сколько раз ты уже приходил сюда, Рис, м?  
  
Три, подумал Рис, четыре, пять? Уже две недели прошло с момента знакомства с Ангел, неужели это число и правда казалось Джеку таким огромным?  
  
\- А один или с тобой? - выдохнул Рис, опустив взгляд: Джек неспешно расстегивал на нем рубашку.  
  
\- Не морочь мне голову, кексик.  
  
Звук рвущейся ткани неприятно резанул по ушам.  
  
\- Пять.  
  
\- Повтори.  
  
Не надо рвать брюки, беззвучно прошептал Рис, до телепорта слишком долго идти, не рви.  
  
\- Пять раз.  
  
\- Я смотрю, вы очень сдружились. Наверное, ты и сейчас пришел поболтать, да, тыковка? О вашем, о девичьем? Хочешь, прямо сейчас включу коммуникатор? Я не жадный.  
  
Ты просто ебанутый. Жуткий, непредсказуемый, и все еще очень до чертиков пугающе охуенный.  
  
Рис покорно приподнял бедра, позволяя стащить с себя штаны.  
  
\- Не надо, - булькнул он. - Не надо, Джек.  
  
\- Не надо, Джек, - тот передразнил его, склонился ниже к лицу Риса, не отрывая взгляда от его губ. - Какого черта, Рис? Какого черта ты стал видеться с Ангел чаще, чем со мной?  
  
Ангел намедни сказала Рису, что он был вторым, кто, помимо Джека, был допущен в эту комнату связи. Первый и последний раз года два назад сюда приходила Ниша, потом, если та и показывалась, то только непосредственно в самом таинственном бункере по заданию Джека. Она не привыкла, смущенно и неловко сообщила Ангел, что ей так часто звонят сами.  
  
За эти две недели мир Риса встал с ног на голову. Мир Джека, видимо, тоже.  
  
Рис пытался понять, чего было больше в этой чудовищной смеси из ревности и извращенного желания защитить Ангел от внимания Риса, безнадежно, конечно. Просто надо было чем-то занять мысли.  
  
\- Я вижу тебя каждый день, Джек, - осторожно заметил Рис. Джек схватил его за плечи, сжал больно-больно, ничего не говоря в ответ. Он умел и просто с м о т р е т ь. - То есть… ты запрещаешь мне… таким образом?  
  
Джек нахмурился еще больше.  
  
\- Нет, ебанько, - почти выплюнул он. - Просто обращаю твое внимание.  
  
На что?  
  
Риса перевернули на живот, ткнули носом в холодный железный пол. Неприятным холодком потекла смазка между ягодиц. Рис смотрел прямо в большой черный экран, с замиранием сердца ожидая, что вот-вот там высветится лицо Ангел. Джек мог.  
  
Он двигался неспешно, увлеченный своей собственной математикой. Вторник - два толчка - шлепок, четверг - четыре толчка - шлепок. Рис сопел в нагревшийся металл, вздрагивал. Когда математика кончилась, Джек крепко облапал Риса за член, пропев свое блядски довольное:  
  
\- Еще рано, котенок…  
  
Джек менял позу - обожал менять позы, и за одну встречу мог перепробовать две или три, иногда придумывая что-то безумное, страшное - для Риса, конечно же. Рис после первого же опыта побежал записываться на йогу, в процессе коитуса расслышав скрип своего позвоночника. Сейчас он энтузиазм Джека воспринимал спокойнее, но ситуация не располагала к безумным подвешенным ножницам или, простигосподи, пропеллерам.  
  
Джек улегся на спину и приглашающе похлопал себя по бедрам.  
  
\- Должен предупредить тебя Ризи, как только ты кончишь, подключится связь к Ангел.   
  
Рис ответил ему лишь разъяренным взглядом. Джек хохотнул, выдохнул пораженно и закатил глаза: вопреки его ожиданиям Рис резво запрыгал на нем, сильно пережав себе основание члена. Рис держался на злобе и стыде, а еще желании насолить Джеку. Правда он быстро потерял гордый вид, согнулся, взмокшим лбом уткнувшись Джеку в ключицы. Тот зажмурился, уже двигался сам, больно схватив Риса за поджатые ягодицы.  
  
Снова будут синяки, россыпь болючих синяков, которые превратят для Риса офисное просиживание штанов в ад.  
  
\- Ох,бля… Тыковка… - Джек прошептал это охрипшим голосом и приоткрыл свой болтливый рот в немом стоне. Рис бездумно присосался к нему, жадно и отчаянно целуя, одной рукой держась за воротник джекова пиджака, а второй все еще не отпуская себя. Судорогой болезненно и сладко свело пальцы на ногах.  
  
Джек обхватил его крепко-крепко, почти душа в объятии, перевернул его на спину, навис над ним, быстро вколачиваясь в него. Рису хотелось рыдать от необходимости держать себя в руках, у него ныло горло от громких протяжных стонов, и Джек, красивый, одуревший Джек, был над ним, смотрел на него через свою дурацкую бледную маску. Рис видел только, что у него трогательно покраснели уши и блестела от пота зацелованная шея.  
  
Рис зажмурился, принявшись кусать свои губы.  
  
Нет-нет-нет, думал он вяло. Нельзя, Джек не забыл об обещании, даже сейчас он наверняка не забыл.  
  
Тот отстранился от Риса и присвистнул, хрипло хохотнув.  
  
\- Кексик, ты серьезно? Я же пошутил, черт возьми. Ты правда думаешь, что я такой псих? - Рис упрямо смотрел на него блестящими глазами. Джек мокрыми руками гладил его по безволосой груди, пощипывал чувствительные соски. - Ну же, кексик, давай.  
  
Рис слышал это соблазнительный голос, мягкие нотки, почти мурлыкающие, и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он опустил дрожащую ладонь вниз, вставил в разработанную мокрую дырку два пальца, нащупав простату. Второй рукой он задвигал по члену, слишком чувствительному для быстрых резких движений.  
  
Дурацкий Джек.  
  
Джек тут же прищурился, наблюдая за этим, и облизнулся.  
  
\- Ризи, ты опасно играешь, - заметил он довольным тоном.   
  
Рис запротестовал, помотал отрицающе головой.  
  
\- Ты же… ты же сам сказал, что…  
  
Джек заткнул его поцелуем: тут у Риса не было никаких возражений. Он мелко дрожал всем телом, кончал, накрыв головку ладонью, чтобы не запачкать костюм Джека, не прекратившего целовать Риса даже после того, как тот расслабленно обмяк и даже некоторое время не отвечал на поцелуй.  
  
\- Я помню, что я сказал, кексик, - пропыхтел Джек, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
Пусть, лениво подумал Рис, пусть наслаждается. Джек возвышался над ним, уперев руки в бока и, видимо, созерцал результаты своих трудов.  
  
\- Отлично, - он осклабился и что-то набрал на экране коммуникатора.  
  
\- Кто запрашивает? - внезапно прозвучал из динамиков приятный женский голос. Рис тут же напрягся, уставился неверяще и умоляюще на Джека.  
  
\- Личный ассистент сэра Красавчика Джека Рис Райес, - тот поставил ногу Рису на живот - несильно, но предупреждающе. Рис понятливо не шевелился, вместо этого озираясь по сторонам и продумывая, в каком порядке что будет быстрее собрать.  
  
\- Устанавливаю соединение, - снова сказал голос. - Приятной беседы, Рис Райес. Очень хитро, сэр Красавчик Джек.  
  
Пять.  
  
Джек спокойно закрыл за собой дверь, не оглянувшись на заметавшегося в панике Риса.  
  
Четыре.  
  
Три.  
  
Ноль.  
  
\- Подлая машина! - рявкнул Рис, прижимая к себе ворох своей одежды и прячась за широкой спинкой кожаного кресла. Он затаил дыхание, зажмурился.  
  
Сука Джек. Сукасукасука.  
  
\- Соединение установлено, прервать его будет можно только через минуту. Приятной беседы, Рис Райес, и в следующий раз не обзывайтесь.  
  
Вспыхнул экран и темная комната озарилась голубоватым светом. Рис только надеялся, что его не видно из-за спинки кресла.  
  
\- Рис?  
  
Он обреченно закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Рис, это ты?  
  
Наверное, надо было бежать за экран. Правда, была возможность, что экран двусторонний, и тогда было бы еще неудобнее и обиднее, чем сейчас. Джек и его тупая ревность. Тупой Джек и его ревность. Тупой и ревнующий Джек.  
  
Оказалось, сидеть голой задницей на полу было очень холодно.  
  
\- Рис, что-то случилось, ты за креслом? Рис, это Джек, да?..  
  
Сорок семь секунд.  
  
\- Хм-м-м, странно… Сбой?..  
  
От хлынувшего на него облегчения Рис почти забыл, какой он неудачник. На коммуникаторе за 15 секунд до окончания позора сработала напоминалка, которую Рис себе вчера собственноручно поставил.  
  
Через полчаса встреча с представителями Маливан.  
  
Тинь-тинь-тинь.  
  
\- Рис?..  
  
\- Соединение прервано, спасибо, что пользуетесь нашими услугами связи.  
  
Рис просидел на холодном и жестком полу еще пару минут, бездумно уставившись в закрытую дверь.  
  
Он старательно себя жалел. Иначе он сейчас не мог.  
  
*  
Под широким мощным колесом грузовика что-то смачно хрустнуло, и машину подбросило, повело. Ниша хмыкнула, глядя на судорожно закрутившего рулем Тимоти. Испепеляющая Пандора вынудила даже скромного Тимоти снять свитер и щеголять по жаркой части планеты в подкатанных штанах и футболке. Естественно, вид у Тимоти был совершенно не грозный, еще и где-то дурацкую рожу себе купил. Дешевая голограмма то и дело мерцала, все норовя исчезнуть, а сам Тимоти от волнения пытался сконцентрироваться на дороге.  
  
Сначала ему прилетит от Риса, потом от Джека. Или наоборот. Или все разом без какой-либо очередности. Потому что он, злостный бунтарь, конечно же, нарушил запрет и позволил Нише поехать вместе с ним. Почти.  
  
У Тимоти зытрынькал коммуникатор, а через пару минут на экране показался Рис, в совершенно неофициальном виде - с мокрыми волосами и в халате. Все же новости с Пандоры до Гипериона доходили не так быстро, как Джеку хотелось бы.  
  
Ниша отодвинулась подальше от камеры.  
  
\- У Ниши выключен коммуникатор, - сходу заявил Рис, явно пытаясь высмотреть ее. - Сейчас вам еще и Джек позвонит.  
  
Бедняга явно готов был схватиться от отчаяния за голову. Тимоти, судя по всему, тоже.  
  
\- Рис, детка, - Ниша сжалилась, подала голос. - Джек запретил ему. брать. меня. с собой? - между каждым словом Ниша выдерживала долгие паузы. - Ты серьезно?  
  
Рис помолчал с пару секунд, устало потер виски.  
  
\- Серьезно. Я прекрасно понимаю, что идея была бессмысленная, но…  
  
\- Тогда я могу положиться на тебя, правда, Рис? - голос Ниши звучал настойчиво.  
  
Рис снова горько вздохнул.  
  
\- Тебе совсем меня не жаль? - тихо спросил он.  
  
\- Ты сам на это подписался.  
  
\- Это повод меня не жалеть?  
  
\- Ты отлично справляешься сам, - весело заметила Ниша. - И ты не у того человека взываешь к сочувствию и эмпатии, Рис.  
  
Грузовик снова тряхнуло.  
  
\- Вот Тимоти готов хоть в экран коммуникатора пролезть, чтоб подарить тебе утешающие обнимашки. Так он тебе сочувствует.  
  
Рис перевел взгляд на Тимоти, приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но экран резко погас.  
  
\- Не надо, - тихо заметил Тимоти. Он выглядел хмурым и серьезным, Ниша отвела взгляд.  
  
\- Я бы сказала тебе то же самое. Если Джек узнает, он тебе голову оторвет.  
  
Тимоти не ответил.  
  
\- Не игнорируй меня, я дельные вещи говорю, - Ниша грубо хлопнула его по плечу. - Насчет Риса не беспокойся - он ничего не понял, парень намеки видит только когда они уже сами ему в ладонь кладут свой член.  
  
Тимоти ожидаемо покраснел и кашлянул в ладонь. С его ненастоящей рожей это выглядело смешно и отвратительно.  
  
\- Я не стану…  
  
\- Вот именно, ты не станешь.  
  
Под колесом снова что-то хрустнуло. Вдали несчастно завыли скаги.  
  
\- И все-таки симпатичный у него халатец, - задумчиво заметила Ниша. - Как будто в детском магазине покупал. Видел его шею?  
  
-...видел.  
  
\- А ты всегда так, с первого взгляда?  
  
\- Ниша. Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Считай, последний раз видимся, ковбой. Расскажи. Я знаю только про Вильгельма, Мокси… - Ниша принялась загибать пальцы, а Тимоти ссутулился и даже чуть притормозил.  
  
\- Вильгельма? - булькнул он.  
  
Ниша удивленно посмотрела на него.  
  
\- Ладно, - выдохнул Тимоти, снова заводя мотор. - Я просто думал, что никто… Ладно.  
  
Но ни о чем он так и не рассказал. Упрямо замолк, вдавив педаль газа и даже больше не вздрагивал, когда живность Пандоры в очередной раз попадала под колеса. На горизонте, в самом далеке, появилась одинокая крошечная точка, которая постепенно принимала очертания полуразрушенного здания. За зданием неровно топорщились зубья скал, увешанные досками с неразборчивыми надписями.  
  
Вероятно, стандартный набор матов, и все с одним значением: проезжайте мимо, пожалуйста.  
  
Ниша положила ладонь на кобуру и с предвкушением облизнулась.  
  
Как же давно она не убивала - чтобы хотя бы сопротивлялись.  
  
Машина затормозила у тачкомата, с такого расстояния их вряд ли увидят. Ниша выбралась из машины, громыхнув дверцей и в нетерпении принялась крутить пистолет на пальце. Творение Маливана. Как бы хорош Гиперион ни был, делать такие замечательные пушки с поджигательным эффектом там не умели.  
  
Джек, правда, кажется, до сих пор дулся.  
  
\- Символично, правда, - Ниша потянулась, разминая шею. - Начал первое задание со мной, и заканчиваешь со мной. Еще не хватает Вильшельма и, матьее, Афины. Баронесса, мудрая женщина, давно уже покинула эту галактику.  
  
Про Клэптрэпа она умолчала.  
  
Тимоти, изучавший содержимое торговых автоматов, вздрогнул и медленно обернулся, выпучив глаза. Ну что за мерзкая рожа.  
  
\- Про последнее задание?.. Повтори?..   
  
\- Ты собрался делать ноги после этого задания, не так ли? - Ниша достала из кармана жилетки упаковку гиперионской мятной жвачки. - Ну не смотри так удивленно, все и так понятно. Примерно так же, как с Вильгельмом.  
  
Тимоти досадливо поморщился, без труда поймал жвачку и умыкнул сразу две пластинки.  
  
\- Ну, собрался, - сказал он и щелкнул пузырем. - Не могу уже видеть эту планету.  
  
Ниша подошла к нему, тыкнула в меню стоявшего рядом автомата, листая список доступных модификаторов.  
  
\- Я удивлена, как ты так долго продержался на ней. Ты ведь такой… - она задумчиво прикусила нижнюю губу, а потом как выплюнула. - Пряничек.  
  
\- П-пардон, что? - ошеломленным Тимоти, несмотря на слова, не выглядел. Он с чего-то разулыбался и снова вперился взглядом в автомат с патронами.  
  
Ниша поморщилась.  
  
\- Ну, ты знаешь, что такое пряники? В Гиперионе свое время была мода на это дерьмо. Как не приеду, все жрут эти долбанные пряники, еще и в форме единорога. И Джек туда же. Пряники, они такие, мягкие, приторно сладкие, какую форму им ни придай, понимаешь? Хоть рожу Вильгельма нацепи, хоть эту мерзкую дешевую рожу, из автоматов, ты останешься приторно сладким и мягким.  
  
Тимоти эта тирада ввела в ступор, он от шока приоткрыл рот, мелькнув белой жвачкой на кончике языка. Ниша щелкнула его легонько по подбородку.  
  
\- Тебе сейчас ракк в рот залетит.  
  
\- Вау, - только и выдохнул Тимоти. - Как жаль, что я не записал этого.   
  
\- Да-да, - отмахнулась Ниша. - Джек бы умер от смеха и всякое прочее.  
  
Или сначала убил бы Тимоти, а потом бы рассмеялся, только уже по другой причине.  
  
Тимоти был всем тем, чем не был Джек, имея в довесок его харизматичную рожу и умение очаровывать людей, Джек это понял бы, скоро, наверное, уже поймет. Так что Тимоти был прав в своем решении покинуть Пандору. Лучше бы ему, как и баронессе, - вообще улететь из этой Галактики. Она для таких как Ниша или Джек.  
  
А вот Рису не повезло. Во всех смыслах.  
  
Ниша взяла из кузова снайперку и, перекинув ее через плечо, принялась осматриваться в поисках укрытия поближе и повыше. Хотя с таким прицелом она могла начать палить по врагам, не сходя с места. Тимоти взвешивал в руках зверского вида дробовик явно торрговского производства.  
  
Каким бы пряником он ни был, он мастерски управлялся с самым чудовищным оружием, которое когда-либо существовало на этой планете.  
  
\- Играем на желание, - сказала Ниша, выплюнув жвачку в песок. - Правила знаешь.  
  
\- Опять на желания? - пробормотал Тимоти. - Не успеваешь же считать, отвлекаешься все время. И вообще зачем делать из этого спорт?..  
  
Ниша хмыкнула.  
  
\- Я посчитаю вместо тебя, - сказала она. - А теперь беги. Пока добежишь, я уже успею снять парочку-другую.  
  
*  
Коммуникатор тихонько тренькнул, высветив поперек лица Ниши надпись: “Файлы приняты: 1”.  
  
\- Мне уже жаль его, - вздохнул Рис. - Ну, скажи, что ты загадала?  
  
Ниша раздраженно закатила глаза.  
  
\- Открой и посмотри. Там всего минута.  
  
То есть никаких жестоких сессий там не было - уже хорошо. Рис свернул окошко связи и тыкнул на новый файл. Тут же развернулось видео, неважного качества, захрипел звук. Тимоти с его настоящим лицом - и слава богу, Рис тогда едва не закричал, когда увидел Тимоти в маскировке - стоял посреди комнаты и, зажмурив глаза, отвечал на поцелуй. Ниша целовала его, неспешно, с языком, и Тимоти так же осторожно целовал в ответ, в какой-то момент подняв руки и обхватив лицо Ниши ладонями.  
  
Кажется, Ниша сама не ожидала такого: она удивленно открыла глаза, а потом улыбнулась в поцелуй.  
  
\- Как думае… - звук сплоховал, зашипел, и через пару секунд видео кончилось. Ниша сказала что-то, что заставило Тимоти пораженно, почти испуганно оглянуться на камеру и, кажется. даже дернуться в ее сторону. Рис прокрутил снова момент, поставив звук на максимум и пытаясь хоть что-то разобрать. - Р...у..п..тся?  
  
\- Не старайся, милый, - раздался спокойный голос Ниши из свернутого приложения..  
  
\- Ты специально?  
  
\- Нет, камера такая.  
  
Рис снова посмотрел на нее. Ниша расселась на стуле, закинув ноги на стол и что-то по глоточку цедила из здорового прозрачного стакана.  
  
\- Ну как тебе?  
  
Рис нахмурился.  
  
\- Я так и не понял, ты хотела добиться этим. Странно.  
  
\- Ты еще скажи, что уже видел такое, - Ниша фыркнула, - и что в живую. Такого ты не видел, солнышко.  
  
Рис медленно кивнул.  
  
\- Хорошо, - осторожно заметил он. - Такого я и правда не видел. И я все еще не понимаю.  
  
Ниша явно выглядела раздраженной. Она невнятно пробормотала что-то о намеках и хуях и снова отхлебнула своего странного напитка.  
  
\- Ну и черт с тобой, - наконец заявила она. - Джек вот, например, весьма оценил увиденное.  
  
\- Ты и Джеку показала?.  
  
Рис почувствовал себя странно неудобно. Зачем - хотелось спросить ему. Зачем ты это все проворачиваешь и чего добиваешься. Ну и конечно же, зачем показала Джеку.  
  
\- И как, ему понравилось?  
  
\- Очень. Сказал, что если бы он искал видео на подрочить, это было бы последнее, что он бы посмотрел.  
  
Рис не сдержал улыбки.  
  
\- Он там рафинадом не покрылся, пока смотрел?  
  
\- Почти, - Ниша хмыкнула. - Долго плевался, а потом запретил показывать тебе видео.  
  
Рис, услышав это, смешно булькнул носом и закашлялся, отставив нетвердой рукой от себя стаканчик с кофе.  
  
\- Что? - просипел он, чувствуя, как кофе буквально вытекает у него через нос. - Ради всех святых, Ниша…  
  
Та выглядела беспечно веселой. Небось снова поставила разговор на съемку.  
  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что мне он ничего не сделает за это.  
  
\- А как же я? - Рис отвернулся и сильно наклонился вперед, чтобы не заляпать отчеты и офисный костюм, так что в камеру можно было разглядеть лишь согнутую спину и покрасневшую взмокшую от напряжения шею.  
  
Что-то тихо щелкнуло.  
  
\- Рис, глупые вопросы задаешь.  
  
\- Мне что?.. - он снова прокашлялся. - Снова за сочувствием обращаться к Тимоти?  
  
Рис не увидел, как недобро усмехнулась Ниша.  
  
\- Можешь попробовать, конечно.  
  
\- Не буду, - буркнул Рис, вслепую нащупывая коробку салфеток на столе. Было несложно догадаться, чем это закончится.   
  
\- Тимоти хоть в порядке?  
  
\- Да что ему сделается? Он только кажется таким недотрогой, а сам целовался так, будто только этим и занимается всю жизнь.  
  
Прижимая одну салфетку ко рту, второй рукой Рис принялся тереть покрасневшие уши. Он бы явно прожил без этой информации.  
  
\- Правда, потом он сбежал так поспешно, что чуть не оставил у меня свой дробовик.  
  
Рис покивал.  
  
\- Это, конечно, все очень здорово, правда, но я за другим звонил.  
  
Ниша грустно вздохнула.  
  
\- Прекрати быть таким нудным.  
  
\- Прости, что не веселюсь, целуя людей на спор.  
  
Ниша молча осклабилась, а Рис покраснел и зло поджал губы.  
  
\- Я был пьян.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- Ниша.  
  
\- Да-да, хорошо, - она обезоруженно подняла руки, перестав смеяться. - Да, с Вильгельмом придумала я. А что, старичок уже отчалил?  
  
\- Нет еще. Но Джек так извелся от нетерпения, что мне пришлось подлить ему успокоительного в кофе. И то, он лишь немного поутих.  
  
Снова раздался тихий щелчок. Рис только устало выдохнул и потер себе переносицу. Он не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Ни о чем. Ни…  
  
\- Вижу за твоей спиной знакомое прекрасное ли…  
  
Рис резко оборвал связь и медленно повернулся на стуле, надеясь, что он не побледнел слишком сильно. Как долго тут стоял Джек? Много ли он слышал? Джек улыбнулся ему и неспешно подошел, засунув руки в карманы брюк и насвистывая что-то незатейливое.  
  
\- Все отчеты на столе, - отрапортовал Рис, не зная от волнения, что еще сказать. Кажется, успокоительное перестало действовать. Джек встал напротив него, положил руку Рису на плечо и задумчиво поцокал.  
  
\- Ризи, - слово прозвучало тяжело, как камень, и Рис шумно сглотнул. - Успокоительное в кофе, говоришь?  
  
\- Оправдания не принимаются?  
  
Джек усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ну что ты, у нас же не концлагерь какой, я не ограничиваю тебя в действиях, тыковка. Раз ты посчитал, что так правильно, то я готов принять твое решения.  
  
Рис чувствовал, как у него по спине стекает пот.  
  
\- Но?..  
  
\- Никаких “но”, кексик, - удивленно сказал Джек. - Разве я подразумевал какие-то “но”?  
  
Рис неловко пожал плечами.  
  
\- Кексик-кексик… - тихо и зловеще заметил Джек. - Неужели ты так плохо обо мне думаешь…  
  
Он ухватил Риса за галстук и несильно потянул вверх, вынуждая встать с кресла. Рис отрицающе помотал головой и, удивленно вздохнув, ответил на жадный колючий поцелуй. Его больно схватили за плечи, крепко притиснули к себе, не позволяя толком вздохнуть.  
  
\- Так хочется уебать, - доверительным тоном сообщил Джек и снова поцеловал. - Прямо. Ужас. Как. Хочется. У-е-б-а-т-ь.  
  
Но у Джека на этот случай всегда имелся другой способ. Стоило лишь отнять буковку “у”, и все становилось гораздо проще. И что самое главное - приятнее.  
  
*  
Отчеты, отчеты, отчеты, старые чертежи. Рис уже два часа стоял перед огромным стеллажом, расставляя папки с документами. Рабочее время кончилось час и сорок минут назад, и даже самые закоренелые трудоголики уже поспешили прочь из офиса. Слишком задерживаться на работе было огромным риском для сотрудников Гипериона. Особенно сейчас, хоть никто и не догадывался об этом.  
  
У Риса дрожали руки и еще - немного колени.  
  
Рис вообще не знал, что ему нужно было делать сейчас, но он боялся, что если он уйдет, оставит Джека, то позже он об этом пожалеет. Если успеет о чем-нибудь подумать перед смертью.  
  
Ноги были ватными. Рис медленно перемещался по офису, как сквозь желе.  
  
Прошло уже два часа с тех пор, как Джек исчез в телепорте.  
  
Два часа пятьдесят семь минут назад с тех пор, как план по разрушению Убежища оказался почти успешным. Почти. В своем особом блокнотике, который Джек вчера старательно клеил из плакатов “Разыскивается”, цветной бумаги и фотографий Жопца, Джек так и не зачеркнул ни одного лица. Сейчас он сиротливо покоился на его рабочем столе, сверкая блестками и радугой.  
  
Когда раздался хлопок телепорта, Рис от неожиданности вздрогнул, роняя папки, которые до этого держал в руках. Еле заметно покачнувшись, он присел на корточки и принялся собирать выскользнувшие документы.  
  
На Джека было страшно смотреть - во всех смыслах.  
  
Раздался жуткий грохот, скрип дерева. Рис закрыл глаза, тихо выдыхая и снова вставая за ноги.  
  
Третий квартал, финансовый отдел. Третий квартал, исследовательский отдел. Третий квартал, отчет по готовой продукции, штурмовые винтовки.  
  
В стену рядом со стеллажом влетела настольная лампа - Рис не шелохнулся. Позади зазвучали шаги, медленные, жуткие шаги. Риса от страха и волнения затошнило. Он не глядя сунул куда-то последнюю папку, и быстро обернулся, когда Джек оказался совсем уж близко.  
  
На Джеке не было маски.  
  
\- Рис, Ризи-Ризи, - прошептал Джек, протягивая руку к полкам. - Зачем третий квартал воткнул во второй?  
  
Он исправил досадную ошибку, переставив папку на место. Затем он требовательно уставился на Риса, пока тот молча глазел на него.  
  
\- Отвечай! - рявкнул Джек и со всей дури ударил по стеллажу. Папки с мягким стуком посыпались на пол, Рис буквально заставил себя расправить плечи. Но долго взгляда Джека он выносить не мог.  
  
\- Я… перепутал, - сказал он хрипло, потер холодной от пота ладонь свою горло.  
  
\- Ризи, ты меня боишься? - Джек обхватил ладонями его лицо, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза.  
  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Рис. Джек скривился.  
  
\- Ты врешь, тыковка, - голос его звучал горько. - Но мысль твоя правильная. Тебе не надо меня бояться, не нужно меня бояться, - тошнота от волнения подступила к горлу, Рис замер, не смея даже сделать вздох, - если ты не предатель.  
  
Джек прошипел это, уткнувшись носом ему в нос.  
  
Мягким носом, истерично подумал Рис, мягким, теплым, а не искусственным, как у маски. Джек был без маски, злой, готовый взорваться от любой искорки и уличить каждого в предательстве. Злой, красивый, пугающий.  
  
Красавчик Джек ненавидел предательство. Боялся предательства.  
  
Особенно от людей, которых он в своей странной оценке мира считал близкими. Например, Ангел.  
  
\- Ты же не предатель, кексик? - спросил Джек тихо-тихо и громыхнул. - Отвечай!  
  
Риса встряхнули за грудки, впечатали, вжали в стеллаж, заколовший спину уголками папок. Рис открыл глаза, встретившись с бешеным взглядом Джека, и замотал головой. Риса встряхнули еще раз, больно ударив затылком о полку.  
  
\- Словами, тыковка! - сказал Джек на грани крика. - Говори мне ебаные слова.  
  
Рис сморгнул - перед глазами на долю секунды потемнело.  
  
\- Я не предатель, Джек, - слабо выдохнул он.  
  
\- Ты так сдружился с Ангел, тыковка, - Джек не отпускал его, стиснув Рису плечи до синяков. - Так рвался общаться с ней, каждый раз, что я невольно подумал, знаешь ли, вполне закономерно, что, может, и ты в это замешан, кексик?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Громче, говори, пирожок, я тебя не слышу.  
  
\- Нет, - Рис смотрел на Джека не моргая. Следующую фразу он почти прокричал. - Я в этом не замешан, отпусти меня!  
  
Джек шумно выдохнул, стиснув сильнее пальцы, и сказал только:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Рис непонимающе моргнул, облизнул сухие губы.  
  
\- Что?..  
  
\- Не отпущу, - Джек серьезно посмотрел на него, и только в этот момент Рис почувствовал, что у Джека тоже дрожали руки. Рис сжал свои руки в кулаки. Глаза будто обожгло чем-то колючим, как слезоточивый газ, и Рис шмыгнул носом.  
  
Он чувствовал себя отвратительно. Мерзко. Рис чувствовал себя уязвимым, уязвленным, и вместе с этим он боялся даже шелохнуться. Он понимал, что увиденное сегодня вряд ли доводилось видеть кому-то еще. И вряд ли доведется.  
  
Джек наклонился к его лицу, языком слизывая слезы. Рис чувствовал, как его потихоньку отпускает ужас от происходящего. Паника никуда не ушла, но Рис словно оказался в коконе из смирения и эмоционального опустошения.  
  
\- Я не в этом смысле, - прошептал Рис, закрывая глаза. - Плечам… больно.  
  
Джек опустил взгляд на свои руки, разжал пальцы, давая Рису на секунду возможность облегченно выдохнуть. В этот раз Джек притиснул его к себе еще сильнее.  
  
\- Бля, - прохрипел Рис, забыв про “речевой фильтр” и даже про свое волнение - правда не надолго. Джек сил не жалел.  
  
\- Минет за матерок! - провозгласил радостно коммуникатор Риса, притянув следом за собой неуютную душащую тишину. Рису было больно и неудобно, а Джек, кажется, намеревался простоять в таком положении как минимум пару часов.  
  
\- Можно минет потом? - сказал Рис, чтобы просто хоть что-нибудь сказать.  
  
\- Можно.  
  
Голос Джека был убийственно спокойным.  
  
\- Тыковка. Если ты меня предашь, если посмеешь, пирожок, я собственноручно убью тебя. Придушу, может быть, сверну твою шею, кексик, ясно? И не надо кивать в ответ, говори, блять, словами, Ризи.  
  
\- Ясно.  
  
\- Поклянись, - сказал Джек. - Поклянись, что не уйдешь от меня. Никогда.  
  
Рис сжал и разжал ладони, а потом несмело прикоснулся к напряженной спине Джека, обняв его и крепко зажмурившись.  
  
\- Я не уйду от тебя, Джек. Клянусь.  
  
\- Я верю тебе, Рис. Ты никуда не уйдешь.  
  
*  
Рис давненько не вспоминал про эту вещь. С тех пор, как он прошел испытательный срок на своей тогда новой должности личного ассистента сэра Красавчика Джека, он задвинул свой самодельный коммуникатор в дальний угол (под кровать) и вспоминал о нем только, когда нужно было сохранить разработки какого-нибудь проекта, и желательно - в тайне от Джека. Ничего криминального, на самом деле, просто Джек подобное рвение мог расценить по-своему.  
  
Собирались такие коммуникаторы из старых запчастей, снабжались древним программным обеспечением и не допускались до главной сети. Задача совершенно простая, особенно для того, кто изначально работал в Гиперионе в отделе программирования.  
  
Коммуникатор по определенным причинам выглядел громоздким, зато исправно работал. Почти. Рис с силой треснул по корпусу железной рукой. Экран жалобного моргнул и наконец высветил приветственную заставку.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал механический голос. - Последний раз вы заходили сюда полгода назад. Очень рады вас снова видеть. Не забывайте про нас.  
  
Рис принялся листать полупустое меню коммуникатора, совсем позабыв про некоторые свойства своего… творения.  
  
\- Разве так поступают с тем, кого приручили? - продолжала ныть машина.  
  
\- Помолчи, - раздраженно буркнул Рис. Нужные ему папки он запаролил на случай, если устройство попадет не в те руки, и так как это было очень давно… Рис попытался еще раз хотя бы предположить, что он тогда мог написать в пароле: поле набора снова мигнуло красным.  
  
\- Забыл пароль? - злорадно проскрипела машина. Рис с тоской посмотрел на экран коммуникатора.  
  
\- Ну.  
  
\- Я могу открыть, - принялся хвастаться коммуникатор, - в отличие от тебя, глупый создатель. Ведь тебе важны эти документы, да, аха-ха-ха-ха? Ты выполнишь все мои условия, и только потом я подумаю, заслужил ли ты награду, дуралей!  
  
Машина разразилась мерзким хохотом.  
  
Рис уже миллион раз пожалел, что в качестве основы для своего коммуникатора выбрал программное обеспечение железяки. Тогда это казалось самым безопасным вариантом: Красавчик Джек был преисполнен такой неприязнью к этим роботам, что ни секунды не потратил на изучение их железа, принявшись при первой возможности за массовый геноцид.  
  
И Рис в принципе понимал почему.  
  
Экран тревожно замерцал.  
  
\- О, нет-нет-нет! Не жми ее, прошу, не выключай меня снова! - Рису даже на мгновение показалось, что коммуникатор принялся дрожать от страха. Проблему, конечно, можно было решить менее фантасмагорично: у Риса в запасе имелся целый ворох взламывающих программ, это заняло бы чуть больше времени, но дало бы те же результаты.  
  
\- Я все скажу! Пожалуйста, не забывай про меня.  
  
Коммуникатор прекратил кричать, в строке пароля потянулась цепочка скрытых знаков и резко прервалась. Рис с подозрением уставился на результат. Таких коротких паролей он никогда не придумывал.  
  
\- Это все? - спросил он.  
  
Коммуникатор виновато зашипел.  
  
\- Почти. Это половина.  
  
\- Значит, все-таки условия?  
  
\- Нет-нет-нет! Точнее, да, - Рис положил палец на кнопку. - Я сейчас же допишу вторую половину, только ты… не мог бы потанцевать немного со мной? Я так давно не танцевал.  
  
С тихим щелкающим звуком появилась вторая половина пароля.  
  
Рис принялся сосредоточенно просматривать открывшиеся документы.  
  
\- Потанцевать? - еще раз несчастно булькнул коммуникатор и затих. Рис быстро печатал какие-то объявления.  
  
\- Вот это и это выведи в категорию найма, на Пандоре, заодно проверь состояние моего счета, получится ли на каждое как минимум по две тысячи долларов кинуть?  
  
Коммуникатор загудел, а потом разразился зловещим смехом, высветив на экране точную сумму.  
  
\- И даже больше, шеф! Никогда не думал, что мы настолько богаты! Я закажу два билета на тропические планеты галактики N? Слышал там есть неплохой бордель, даже не так. Суперский бордель! Для представителей всех рас и полов, и даже для роботов! А если есть особые предпочтения, всегда можно принести с собой фото…  
  
\- Ты выполнил то, что я просил?   
  
\- Да, конечно, шеф, так я беру билеты? - экран у коммуникатора загорелся ярче, на экран выползла табличка о завершении операции. Рядом Рис заметил пару свернутых вкладок “Билеты в любую точку Все…” и “Райское насла…” и тоскливо вздохнул:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Л-ладно…  
  
Рис раздраженно цыкнул, а потом сказал почти обреченно:  
  
\- Но ты можешь выбрать музыку.  
  
Несколько минут, чтобы потанцевать с этим дурацким куском железа, у Риса точно имелось.  
  
*  
Обратно в офис Рис буквально летел.   
  
Рис задержался в очереди на целых 10 минут, что без сомнений означало ад и Пандору. Удача никогда не была на стороне Риса - н и к о г д а. И все самое паршивое за время его работы на Джека случалось именно в тот момент, когда Рис задерживался - не смертельно, как могло бы показаться на первый взгляд.  
  
Рис прижимал к груди бумажный пакет с ленчем для себя и Джека, в руке надоедливо пикал коммуникатор, напоминая о непрочитанном сообщении, и куча-куча людей шли почему-то навстречу, словно намеренно стараясь задержать Риса еще больше. Рис нервничал, поэтому когда он вбежал в офис, он даже сначала решил, что все было в порядке, и в этот раз невезение прошло мимо.  
  
Свет горел, ничего не было разбито, Джек был на месте, сидел, уставившись странным взглядом в экран ЭХО-устройства. Рис выдохнул облегченно и только потом заметил, что рядом с ЭХО на столе Джека примостилась знакомого вида бутыль.  
  
Джек сдавленно выругался, отвернул крышку и двумя глотками осушил ее до конца. Рис выронил пакет из ослабевших рук. Эта… смесь, которую Ниша привозила Джеку с Пандоры и называла “лучшей местной сивухой”, могла самовоспламеняться, растворять мягкие металлы и прожигать людям глаза до мозга.  
  
Джек с грохотом поставил бутылку на стол и поднял на Риса мутный взгляд.  
  
\- Бля, - только и сказал он.  
  
Снова пискнул коммуникатор. Рис подрагивающими пальцами вывел перед собой экран и впился неверящим взглядом в сообщение. Слова, которые он легко понимал по отдельности, никак не желали складываться в осмысленное предложение. Одно короткое нечитаемое предложение.  
  
Убили.  
  
Искатели Хранилища.  
  
Линчвуд.  
  
Ниша.  
  
Рису, чтобы захмелеть, хватило одного глотка.  
  
Последнюю бутылку Джек открывать отказался, ничем не мотивири...ро..вав. Рис молча и понимающе кивнул: говорить было сложно, стоять - тоже. Поэтому они уже второй час вот так запросто сидели на полу офиса, спиной прижавшись к огромному окну. На дверях в офис Джека висела огромная табличка “Занят”, ну или примерно, как-то так: составлял Джек, и Рису показалось, что пару раз он видел там маты.  
  
Он бы и сам что-нибудь подобное приписал, но, кажется, сегодня он уже исчерпал свой лимит “минетов за матерок”, подписавшись отсасывать Джеку каждый день как минимум два раза на протяжении двух следующих недель.  
  
Ниша умела… даже сейчас.  
  
Было до обидного тяжело.  
  
Почему это произошло именно сейчас?  
  
Пьяный разбитый Рис пытался справиться с пустым колким чувством в груди. В какой-то момент он сполз еще ниже, улегшись нагло головой Джеку на колени. Джек, приоткрыв рот, жевал подсохшие сандвичи, срываясь изредка в полубредовое бормотание о том, как он всех их убьет. Всех. До единого.   
  
Полчаса назад он криво вклеил плакат с Нишей в свой особенный блокнот и пририсовал в уголке странную мешанину из палок и овалов, смутно напоминающую единорога.  
  
Он уничтожит их, размажет, но сначала он долго-долго будет пытать каждого.  
  
Рис пьяно впечатал в списки дел: “зкпиться леченьыми вротками”.  
  
Джек сыпал на него крошками. Рис одной ладонь накрыл глаза, сухие от дикого ощущения пустоты.  
  
Он никогда не любил особенно Нишу.  
  
Особенно - никогда.  
  
Но все же. Или не все же.  
  
Рис, честно говоря, уже точно не знал. Он даже не стал возмущаться, когда Джек включил на своем коммуникаторе ту старую запись. Рис в этот момент почти спал и не шелохнулся, услышав знакомый шум.  
  
\- Ей ты нравился больше, чем я, - ревниво заметил Джек, выключая видео. Рис открыл глаза и увидел настоящее лицо Джека.  
  
\- Тебе просто показалось, - он слабо улыбнулся и зевнул. - Я же не великолепный Красавчик Джек.  
  
\- Зато ты более пассивный. С тобой она творила вещи, о которых при мне даже не заикалась.  
  
\- Или все-таки заикалась.  
  
\- Или все-таки заикалась, - Джек на удивление согласно кивнул. - Но не творила.  
  
\- Так я был просто… удобнее? Ну, тогда? - Рис судорожно выдохнул, облизнул сухие губы. - Я не знаю почему, но… не надо, ладно?   
  
Джек негромко фыркнул и снова принялся за сандвич. Рис заерзал, переворачиваясь на бок и утыкаясь взглядом в жилет Джека. Рубашка, жилет, дурацкий свитер, чуть задравшийся с правого краю, оголивший немного кожу, дурацкий-дурацкий свитер.  
  
Джек смешно дернулся, а Рис укусил его снова и тепло рассмеялся. Кто-то явно боялся щекотки.  
  
\- Ри-и-и-изи, - протянул Джек недовольным тоном.  
  
\- Да-да, - Рис улегся обратно.  
  
Горло все еще было сдавлено, выкручено. Надо было что-то сделать, хоть что-то, желательно немного безумное, странное, несоответствующее.  
  
Рис оголил Джеку живот и языком провел рядом с пупком, снова прикусил кожу и почувствовал, как его схватили за волосы.  
  
\- Прекрати лить столько геля, кексик, в шевелюру, - проворчал Джек. - А то станешь лысым, как купюроголовый.  
  
\- И-и-и-и…  
  
\- И тебя неудобно трахать в рот.  
  
Рис попытался эффектно щелкнуть пальцами, но координация была совсем ни к черту. Чтобы скрасить горечь от тройного провала, он просунул кончик языка Джеку в пупок и нетрезво хихикнул, когда Джек дернулся.  
  
\- Кексик, блять!  
  
В горло упиралась тоска, обида и член Джека.  
  
Определенно в этой черной пустой Вселенной стало чуточку светлее.  
  
\- Хватит уже материться! - истерично взвизгнул коммуникатор Риса, видимо, не различив голоса, и Рис обиженно насупился.  
  
\- Это был не я, - промычал он Джеку в живот.  
  
\- Он все врет. Это был он, - хмыкнул Джек, видимо на грани - Рис уже в открытую полез руками.  
  
\- Составить расписание на месяц вперед, сэр? - учтиво спросил прибор.  
  
Джек молчал пару секунд, а потом выдохнул шепотом:  
  
\- Позже…  
  
\- Удачи вам, сэр, - коммуникатор разве что не лебезил перед Джеком. - И если что, помните: 47 раз.  
  
Аппарат отключился.  
  
Рис оторвался от Джека и удивленно поднес свою железную руку к лицу, пристально разглядывая и словно видя ее в первый раз. Какого черта?  
  
Джек, спихнув Риса с колен, принялся деловито раздеваться. Рис, дернувшийся было подняться на колени, с тихим стоном схватился за свою голову и остался лежать на месте. Он стянул с себя галстук. Кое-как разулся, наступая носками себе на пятки, расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке, а потом обессилено обмяк и вознамерился уснуть. Джеку, распаленному и очень пьяному, такое положение дел пришлось не по душе.  
  
Риса огрели по щеке ладонью. А бить Джек всегда умел.  
  
Рис открыл глаза и, приложив ладонь к щеке, с обидой уставился на Джека.  
  
Голого и грозного.  
  
\- Не смей спать, - приказали Рису, и тот покорно кивнул.  
  
\- Не буду.  
  
И через пару минут снова очнулся от пощечины. С другой стороны.  
  
\- Джек, больно же, - проворчал Рис, потирая лицо, а потом заорал от резко нахлынувшей боли и с ужасом уставился на шприц (шприц?!), оказавшийся ее сосредоточием и торчавший из бедра Риса. Джек задвинул нижний ящик своего стола.  
  
\- Что. Это? - почти прокричал Рис, утопая в энергии и бодрости. Томное пьяное чувство было смыто этим неконтролируемым желанием что-то делать двигаться-двигаться-двигаться, бегать. Рис дрожащими руками вытащил шприц из бедра и ошарашенно уставился на Джека.  
  
Кажется, Рис протрезвел и теперь больше не уснет. Еще пару суток.  
  
\- Экспериментальная штука, что-то вроде адреналина, только помощнее и безвреднее, случайно о ней вспомнил, когда ты стал отрубаться, - сказал Джек, кидая в Риса смазкой и презервативами. - Надо сообщить исследовательскому отделу, что на этот раз все удачно вышло.  
  
Случайно. В это можно было бы поверить, если бы речь не шла о Джеке.  
  
\- А могло быть неудачно?!  
  
\- Могло быть все, что угодно, кексик, - очаровательно улыбнулся Джек. - Но вышло так, как вышло, что ворошить прошлое.  
  
Даже если это прошлое было реальностью всего пару минут назад.  
  
\- Я спросил одного головастика, что будет, если заправиться это штукой после выпивки, и мне пообещали полное протрезвление.  
  
Рис судорожно сглотнул. Кажется, он сейчас заорет от того, что в бездействии сидит на одном месте и ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ слушает, надо было что-то еще, прямо сейчас. Кому-нибудь нужно было сделать отчетность на полгода вперед, обежать всю станцию Гелиоса по кругу и с сочувственным звонком обратиться к мистеру Торргу. Постоянно так жить казалось невозможным.  
  
Джек, если и замечал состояние Риса, то старательно игнорировал. Он самодовольно продолжал вещать.  
  
\- А потом я спросил, что будет, если заправиться этой сранью непосредственно перед еблей. И знаешь, что он ответил?  
  
Рис помотал головой, и Джек недовольно цыкнул. Точно: говори ебаные слова.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал Рис дрожащим голосом и еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не сорваться на крик. - Не знаю.  
  
\- Что мы, вероятно, сотрем себе все до кровавых мозолей, затрахав друг друга до смерти. Возможно, буквально.  
  
Рис взволнованно сглотнул и перевел взгляд на рабочий стол Джека, сумбурно анализируя полученную информацию.  
  
\- Джек, ты же не собираешься…  
  
\- Еще как собираюсь. Раз уж это дерьмо перестало разъедать кости и сухожилия, - Джек снова выдвинул нижний ящик, вытащил из него второй такой же шприц, наполненный странной оранжеватой жидкостью и расплылся в ухмылке. - Ниша бы была довольна.  
  
Разъедать. Кости. И сухожилия.  
  
У Риса страшно зачесались руки, и он сам он был ужасно зол. Злоба и возмущение резко переросли в потребность бессмысленно и кроваво членовредительствовать, желательно начав с довольно ухмылявшегося Джека.  
  
После этого еще можно было бы пойти пострелять по трудягам, оставшимся на рабочих местах ради сверхурочных, но в ближайшие пару дней они вряд ли будут в состоянии ходить. Если Рис все правильно понял.  
  
Он обреченно закрыл глаза. И Джек, издав тихий сдавленный звук, вогнал себе в ногу шприц и медленно вдавил поршень.  
  
Они, конечно, не умерли.  
  
Но Ниша умела - даже сейчас.


	3. Переговоры с Гелиосом

Рис с болезненным стоном опустился в кресло, закрыл раздраженно глаза и посчитал до десяти.  
  
Болела правая нога - после экспериментальной сыворотки на бедре растекся здоровенный синяк; на колени и запястья было страшно смотреть, на щиколотки, на шею, Рис вообще боялся подходить к зеркалу. Каждое движение - мука. Уже неделю как.  
  
Джек кряхтел так же, но не скрывал своего довольства, запустив производство этой срани в огромных масштабах. Хотя бы не догадался начать поставлять это дерьмо на Пандору - уже хорошо. Сам Джек редко появлялся на людях, заказав себе в офис приличных размеров кушетку и специальный прикрепляющийся столик, чтобы безболезненно проводить рабочие дни. Рис такими возможностями не располагал. И вряд ли Джек ему позволил бы. Сейчас чужие страдания доставляли Джеку особое удовольствие, раз иного удовольствия он был на время лишен.  
  
Целую неделю Рис жил в спокойствии и целибате. Это можно было назвать плюсом? По крайней мере, он не так сильно натер хер, в отличие от Джека.  
  
Тоже ведь плюс, какой-то.  
  
Рис по старой и глупой привычке попытался закинуть ногу на ногу и зажмурился, тихонько зашипев. Засветился огромный экран.  
  
По правде говоря, это была их первая встреча за долгое время. Джек по неизвестным причинам уже долгое время был в благосклонном расположении духа и на такой маленький каприз Риса он ответил удивительно спокойно.  
  
\- Привет, Рис, - Ангел улыбнулась слабо, а потом внимательно присмотрелась к нему. Она испуганно приоткрыла рот. - Ты в порядке? Рис… Почему… ты такой?  
  
\- Здравствуй, Ангел, - Рис бессознательно пригладил длинные рукава, едва скрывавшие синяки на запястьях. - Я в порядке.  
  
Ангел неверяще нахмурилась.  
  
\- Рис, ты не обязан…  
  
\- Я и не стану, - он шумно сглотнул. - Если что. Но я действительно в порядке.  
  
\- Джек с некоторых пор… не допускает меня к камерам в его офисе.  
  
Рис поджал губы.  
  
\- Это я ему посоветовал.  
  
\- Я понимаю, - прошептала Ангел. - Рис, я недавно уловила несколько странных сигналов с Гелиоса, запросы на Пандору.  
  
Рис даже не шелохнулся. Лишь побледнел заметно и немигающим взглядом посмотрел на Ангел.  
  
\- И у них был странный источник… словно железяка делал запрос, - Ангел тепло улыбнулась. - Уж этих ребят я всегда узнаю.  
  
\- И? - прохрипел Рис.  
  
\- Что - и? - Ангел непонимающе моргнула, а потом фыркнула тихонько. - Ты о запросах? Я даже успела о них забыть немного. Ничего в них особенного, я их пропустила.  
  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Рис, а Ангел развеселилась еще больше.  
  
\- За что ты благодаришь меня? Будто тебе есть какое-то до этого дело.  
  
\- Ангел, мне и правда…  
  
\- Помолчи, Рис, - вдруг строгим голосом сказала Ангел, и Рис действительно покорно замолк, отведя взгляд. - Я знаю. И боюсь.  
  
\- Боишься?..  
  
\- Да, Рис, боюсь. Боюсь, что из-за меня ты ввяжешься во что-то, с чем не сможешь справиться, и тогда Джек сошел бы с ума. Но если бы я не пропустила твои запросы, Джек выяснил бы все гораздо раньше, и тогда… тогда…  
  
Ангел положила руку на свой ошейник и закрыла медленно глаза.  
  
\- Ты ведь все равно поступишь по-своему? - почти шепотом спросила она.  
  
Рис кивнул, от напряжения замерев как истукан. Ангел не смотрела в объектив камеры.  
  
\- А, может, хотя бы скажешь мне? - она прикусила нижнюю губу. - Что ты собрался делать со всем этим?  
  
\- Прости.  
  
\- Нормально. Я понимаю, что…  
  
\- Не в этом дело, - раздраженный Рис прервал ее, поерзал в кресле, зашипев. - Не в этом. Я не хочу пока ничего объяснять.  
  
\- Рис, а у тебя с Джеком правда все нормально?  
  
Рис настороженно кивнул.  
  
Ангел, стыдливо завозила ногой по полу, точно ребенок, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение. Она в замок сцепила руки на груди и наконец решилась хоть что-нибудь объяснить.  
  
\- Никогда не понимала, прости, не понимала, как его можно...   
  
\- Любить? - выдохнул Рис и зажмурился.  
  
\- Любить. Рис. Ты правда любишь его?  
  
Рис неискренне рассмеялся.   
  
\- Это он заставил тебя спросить? Чтоб потешить свое самолюбие в очередной раз?  
  
Ангел помотала головой и снова посмотрела на Риса с неким ужасом и любопытством.  
  
\- Это спрашиваю я.  
  
Рис выглядел несчастным и каким-то… разбитым. Он выпрямился в кресле. Пригладил брюки на коленях, а потом до жути спокойным голосом произнес:  
  
\- Да. Люблю.  
  
Очень.Очень-очень, даже слишком, сказал бы Рис, не думай он сейчас судорожно о том, в каком дерьме он нынче варился - по собственной инициативе.  
  
\- Давай не будем говорить об этом? - тихо попросил Рис, и Ангел с готовностью закивала.  
  
\- Давай не будем.  
  
Сейчас было особенно бессмысленно говорить “не надо, Рис”, что разрывало сердце Ангел пополам, кричавшее от отчаяния и страха. В конце концов, Рис опять, наверное, попросил бы сменить тему или вообще ушел бы, затронь Ангел действительно глубокие раны.  
  
По крайней мере, Ангел так казалось.  
  
Ей не хотелось, чтобы Рис уходил или обижался на нее: она видела его впервые за столько дней и серьезно успела соскучиться. Да и скоро должен был настать конец всему, который Ангел так долго планировала от ненависти к собственному отцу.  
  
Сейчас уже было поздно что-либо поворачивать вспять, поэтому Ангел совершенно эгоистично позволила себе пообщаться с Рисом чуть дольше, чем обычно.  
  
Она, черт возьми, заслужила это. И Рис наверняка был бы с ней согласен.  
  
\- Ангел?  
  
\- Да, Рис?  
  
\- Ты можешь послать Тимоти сообщение от меня так… чтобы Джек не узнал?  
  
Ангел кивнула и грустно улыбнулась.  
  
\- Конечно, могу, Рис. Для тебя - все, что угодно.  
  
*  
Плохое предчувствие не отпускало Роланда с тех пор, как он согласился на встречу, остальные искатели разделяли его подозрения, а потому на случай Брик держал на готове ораву мясников, Мордекай остался в укрытии, а Лилит было решено оставить в убежище за главную на случай очередного непредвиденного нападения.  
  
Положение было двояким.  
  
Заброшенный склад, на котором их ждал переговорщик от “неизвестного помощника”, расположился в Песках, неподалеку от мастерской Элли. Отличное место, чтобы держать что-то вне поля зрения Джека - на эту территорию он пока не совался. Возможности грузчиков, вероятно, было не совсем безграничны.  
  
Роланд усмехнулся.  
  
У распахнутых огромных ворот склада “Даль” их уже поджидало несколько мертвых психов и грузовик стандартной камуфляжной расцветки.  
  
Брик присвистнул.  
  
\- Вот это мессиво! - восхищенно сказал он.   
  
\- В основном работали дробовиком, - хмуро заключил Роланд, выбравшись из машины и подойдя ближе. - По крайней мере, он был один.  
  
Брик с ажиотажем покивал и, попинав легонько неподвижное тело, встал рядом с Роландом. И нахмурился, явно собираясь с мыслями. Подошедший к ним Экстон сразу понял, в чем было дело.  
  
\- Это лазеры, - указал он на сквозную рану с аккуратными оплавленными краями. - Такими обычно пользуется Гиперион.  
  
\- Именно, - прогудел Брик. - Они даже безбашенных на ура сносят.   
  
Роланд прижал пальцы к уху.  
  
\- Мордекай, что видишь?  
  
В наушнике зашипело, раздался резкий пронзительный свист, прерванный резким коротким выстрелом.  
  
\- Чертовы ракки! Откуда вас столько? - проворчал Мордекай. - Пока со мной был Кровокрыл, они хотя бы не лезли так нагло, остерегались.  
  
Он прервался и подозрительно булькнул.  
  
\- Мордекай.  
  
Роланд перевел тяжелый взгляд на Брика, который закосил в сторону, с неистовым любопытством рассматривая кучи скагговой рвоты.   
  
\- Да я бесполезен вам, ребята. Там на складе либо ничего нет, либо этот говнюк спрятался так, что снайперу его точно не достать, - Мордекай снова булькнул. - Так что тут дело только за вами.  
  
Связь оборвалась.  
  
\- Всего лишь пиво, - Брик лучезарно улыбнулся, совершенно не чувствуя себя виноватым. - Да и Морди все еще не отошел после смерти Кровокрыла.  
  
Экстон усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ладно тебе уже, Роланд, - он взвалил туррель на другое плечо и медленно направился в сторону склада. - Дело не ждет, а им ты всегда успеешь вправить мозги.  
  
К ним подтянулась Майя, за которой следовал Криг. На всякий случай они заперли склад изнутри - двери поддавались с трудом, безобразно скрипели ржавыми петлями, но Роланд решил, что стоило перестраховаться на случай, если это окажется ловушка Гипериона. Они поднимались на самый верхний четвертый этаж вдоль широких просторных окон, приготовившись в любой момент отбиваться или попросту убегать.  
  
Чердачное помещение оказалось самым просторным и светлым. Стены за долгое время запустения обветшали и почти растворились от кислотных выделений ракков, которые, вероятно, считали это место своим гнездом.  
  
По крайней мере, теперь было понятно, откуда на Мордекая налетела та стая.  
  
В неосвещенном дальнем углу шелохнулась тень, и Экстон мягко огладил коробку турели.  
  
\- Итак, - сказал Роланд, сложив руки на груди. - Мы пришли.  
  
Майя неожиданно резко шарахнулась в сторону, утащив за собой промычавшего что-то Крига, а на том месте, где она стояла, внезапно взорвалась ослепительная фиолетовая вспышка. Мордекай захрипел в наушик пронзительным смехом.  
  
\- Да, - раздался голос Лилит, - мы пришли.  
  
\- Я же говорил! Ха-ха-ха! Бесполезно пытаться удержать ее!  
  
Роланд недовольным взглядом впился в Лилит, кокетливо поправившую волосы, и только бессильно вздохнул. Экстону, с ровным выражением лица наблюдавшему за этим цирком, на долю секунды показалось, что тень, с которой они намеревались говорить сурово и беспощадно, странно затравленно дернулась.  
  
Справа жутко заскрипело железо: Криг, смущенный помощью Майи, завозил пилотопором по стенам.  
  
\- Мордекай, помолчи. Лилит.  
  
\- Что? - та усмехнулась. - Ты решил как всегда по-бе-речь меня?  
  
\- Семейные разборки, - умиленно крякнул Брик.   
  
Кажется, в этот раз бессильно вздохнула уже тень.  
  
\- Можно я быстренько? - прохрипела она явно голосовым модификатором. - А потом вы уже…  
  
Ну и как в такой атмосфере вести серьезные и беспощадные разговоры? Тень зашевелилась и с пронзительным визгом выкатила перед ними небольшой высокий стол, на котором стояло переговорное устройство. Экран зашипел черно-белыми помехами, мелькнул синим цветом, а потом высветил перед ними неясную фигуру в плаще и капюшоне. Сплошные тайны.  
  
Криг грустно отвернулся и уселся на ступеньки.  
  
\- Приветствую, - сказала она тоже измененным голосом. - Вам может все это показаться подозрительным, странным, и вы вряд ли вы поверите, но я просто хочу сообщить вам кое-что… А вы уже сами решайте, что с этим делать.  
  
\- Ты кто вообще такой и что тебе от нас нужно?  
  
Незнакомец помялся.  
  
\- Разве это важно?  
  
\- Конечно, - Лилит скрестила руки на груди. - Ты ведь нашел нас - а для этого надо хорошенько постараться.  
  
\- Вообще-то нет, - хмыкнул незнакомец. - Найти вас мне труда не составило.  
  
Экстон принялся пристально рассматривать свои ботинки, пытаясь спрятать улыбку.  
  
\- Ну что, поговорим?  
  
Роланд кивнул, поджав губы.  
  
\- Поговорим.  
  
\- Вы собрались атаковать бункер Красавчика Джека. Стоп-стоп, дайте поговорить!  
  
\- Он же голограмма, - пробасил Брик довольно и рассмеялся. - Какой трусливый.  
  
\- О-окей, - взволнованно продолжил незнакомец. - Уберите турель, Роланд. Никто об этом не знает пока что, кроме вашего… особого проводника и меня.  
  
\- Откуда. Ты. Это. Все… - прошипела Лилит.  
  
\- Да какая разница! - психанул незнакомец. - Знаю и все! И если вызнал это, смог и кое-что другое откопать! Еще один вопрос, и я ничего не стану рассказывать.  
  
Брик перевел плотоядный взгляд на тень, державшуюся вдали от стола.  
  
\- Окей, - незнакомец сделал странный жест рукой, точно пригладил волосы. - Еще раз. Вы идете в бункер Джека, уже раздобыли все необходимое. Неважно, откуда я это знаю.  
  
Экстон приоткрыл рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но получил болезненный тычок от Лилит в бок. Роланд задумчиво наглаживал свой подбородок, глядя не на незнакомца, а на неподвижную тень  
  
\- Сладкое мясо, - выдохнул Криг.  
  
\- Лазеры… Дробовик… - забормотал Роланд. - В одиночку, отличная подготовка…  
  
Лилит, удивленно приоткрыв рот, посмотрела на него, а потом тоже перевела взгляд на тень.  
  
\- Я так и думал, - Роланд, наконец, посмотрел на тень, указав на нее пальцем. - Ты тот самый двойник, верно?  
  
\- Двойник? - встрепенулся Экстон.  
  
Брик молча достал ружье, а Криг, не особенно понимая, что происходит, тем не менее, с готовностью ухватился за пилотопор и чуть вышел вперед, прикрывая собой Майю.  
  
Тень даже не шелохнулась. Незнакомец, заинтересованный происходящим тоже обернулся, было слышно, как он усмехнулся.  
  
\- Да пошло оно все!  
  
Брик на пробу выстрелил через голограмму в тень и не получил никакой реакции на свои действия. Брик выстрелил еще раз, в этот раз дробью задев переговорное устройство, вякнувшее что-то о деформации и тут же потухшее. Следом с ревом прыгнул Криг, перевернув стол.  
  
\- Устройство!.. - только и успел выкрикнуть Экстон перед тем, как в едва различимой темноте что-то, покачнувшись, с деревянным стуком упало на пол.  
  
*  
Тимоти залпом выпил весь чай и горько выдохнул.  
  
\- Еще чаю? - тихим и виноватым голосом спросил Рис. Тимоти покачал головой и с громким стуком опустил чашку обратно на стол.  
  
\- Еле унес ноги, - сказал Тимоти пару минут спустя. - Коммуникатор успел оставить, как ты и просил.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Рис улыбнулся, чувствуя себя странно неловко. Тимоти, не отрывая взгляда, смотрел на него и, кажется, даже не дышал. На столе перед ним лежали два билета на единственный кое-как функционировавший космопорт-мастерскую, в которой тебе за определенные деньги строили космический корабль. Рис, честно говоря, не был уверен, работают ли они до сих пор, но когда он две недели назад давал запрос, ответ он получил почти незамедлительно.  
  
\- Как ты это сделал? - тихо спросил Тимоти, проглотив самую важную часть вопроса: зачем.  
  
\- Ангел помогла, - почти шепотом ответил Рис. - Она думает, что это для нас с тобой.  
  
Тимоти заторможенно кивнул. Смысл фразы до него дошел не сразу.  
  
\- А на самом деле…  
  
\- Это тебе и ей.  
  
\- Пандора плохо действует на тебя, - Тимоти попытался усмехнуться, выдавив из себя лишь жалкое подобие усмешки.  
  
Риса от чужой грустной улыбки словно ударило током. Он уставился болезненным взглядом в кружку.  
  
\- Наверное, - согласно кивнул Рис. - Я тут всего несколько дней, а ощущение такое, словно я прожил на этой планете целую вечность и даже успел состариться.  
  
И пару раз умереть.  
  
Тимоти, опустив взгляд, бессознательно коснулся своих висков.  
  
Пандора беспощадно всех пожирала, и Тимоти совершенно не понимал, зачем Джек притащил Риса на эту планету. Рис выглядел уставшим и помятым. Он пару раз жаловался на постоянные головные боли, рассказывал о том, как спал по 17-18 часов в сутки и из-за своего состояния толком не мог увидеться с Ангел: они говорили словно под конвоем, так и сами встречи были невыносимо короткими.  
  
Тимоти не помнил, чтобы ему самому было так плохо в первые дни на Пандоре. Джек, слава чему-нибудь, уже обеспокоился состоянием Риса, и через пару дней он собирался забрать его обратно на Гелиос, опасаясь, что в скором времени Рис начнет мечтать о мясных велосипедах и добавлять в салат человеческие соски, приговаривая что-нибудь про какапоезда.  
  
Пандора в этом плане была непредсказуемой и беспощадной.  
  
\- Надо сообщать Джеку, - пробормотал Рис. - Он вряд ли сам отправится на Элпис, но в командный центр ему поехать придется. Это часа два-три.  
  
Тимоти задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Ты выяснил, кто оправлял сигнал?  
  
Рис залпом допил кофе, а потом выписал в воздухе пальцем имя.  
  
А, - разобрал Тимоти, следующая буква оказалась непонятной: Рис писал слишком быстро, видимо, чтобы изображение на предположительных камерах слежения было смазано даже в замедленной съемке.  
  
Г, - прочитал он, и сразу же понятливо закивал.  
  
Рис устало уронил руки на стол.  
  
\- Мне кажется, Джек догадывается, кто это, - прошептал он. - Просто не хочет этого признавать.  
  
Что же будет с ним, подумал он дальше про себя, что же будет с Джеком, когда он так и не поймет, что я все время был на его стороне.  
  
Не поймет буквально завтра. Если искатели хранилища оправдают его ожидания и решат пойти наперекор всем неискренним увещеваниям. Рис на это очень надеялся, но основные его надежды были возложены на Лилит и Роланда, для которых не только Джек готовил нечто особенное.  
  
\- Можешь еще кое в чем мне помочь? - спросил Рис ломким голосом, чувствуя себя крайне погано от собственных идей.  
  
\- Конечно, - мягко улыбнулся Тимоти и смущенно потер свою переносицу. Рис уже успел выучить этот жест.   
  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся он в ответ. - Хочешь еще чаю?  
  
Все же Рис никогда не был хорошим человеком.  
  
*  
\- Кексик-кексик, хуексик, просыпайся, - Джек бесцеремонно стащил с Риса одеяло, поярче настроил освещение в комнате и включил музыку, мешая Рису снова заснуть. Тут же зазвучала приятная мелодия укулеле, а мужской голос запел:  
  
\- Сучки не параша…  
  
Рис простонал несчастно.  
  
\- Дже-е-е-ек…  
  
Он перевернулся на другой бок, накрыл голову подушкой, чувствуя себя нестерпимо больным и разбитым.  
  
\- Тыковка, ты спишь уже 16 часов. Вставай! Тебя ждет прощание с моей дочуркой, с моей планетой, а потом ты полетишь обратно на мою станцию и в мою корпорацию.  
  
Джек за спиной сделал эффектную паузу и довольно причмокнул.  
  
\- Прекрасно звучит.  
  
Рис подскочил резко, а потом ухватился за занывшую голову и упал на кровать обратно, закрыв глаза. Тем не менее, спать уже не хотелось.  
  
\- Я уезжаю?  
  
Матрац качнулся. Джек присел рядом и положил теплую ладонь Рису на лоб.  
  
\- И как можно скорее, пирожок. Эта планета оказалась слишком жадной, как видишь.  
  
Что-то мокрое и холодное скользнуло Рису в ухо, и тот дернулся в сторону, издав смешной пронзительный звук, а Джек довольно захохотал.  
  
\- Мокрый Вилли одолел тебя, тыковка!  
  
Рис невнятно проворчал ответ и принялся шарить взглядом по комнате в поисках своей одежды. Джек, по-царски развалившись на постели, наблюдал за ним, не сводя глаз.  
  
\- Еще с час походи без одежды, кексик, - хмыкнул он. - А потом я поеду по делам.  
  
\- Я собирался сходить к Ангел.  
  
Джек задумчиво нахмурился.  
  
\- Значит… - а потом улыбнулся. - Позвонишь ей уже со станции.  
  
Рис обреченно закинул свои трусы обратно в угол, в котором он их обнаружил. И понятливо побрел обратно к постели. Джек улегся на спину, похлопав по своим бедрам. Рис, прикусив нижнюю губу, уселся и с любопытством посмотрел на Джека.  
  
\- Что, это еще одна из форм превосходства?  
  
Джек пожал плечами.  
  
\- Может быть, тыковка. А может, мне просто нравится смотреть на тебя голого.  
  
Рис животом улегся на Джека, вжавшись пахом в грубую ткань чужих штанов и ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
Джек молча ухватил его за нос, не больно. Он поерзал, стараясь не помять свою одежду, и Рис тихо выдохнул.  
  
\- Я никогда не вру, тыковка, - негромко пробормотал Джек. Он коснулся переносицы Риса, обвел мягко линию бровей и приставил указательный палец к губам Риса. Тот открыл рот и коротко лизнул кончик пальца, закрыв глаза.  
  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Рис, а потом вобрал палец в рот с тихим влажным звуком.  
  
\- Я и не сомневался, - промурлыкал Джек, расплываясь в хищной улыбке. - М-м-м, очаровательно.  
  
Рис, чувствуя, как сильно покраснели у него уши и лицо и опустив руки, зазвенел пряжкой ремня на штанах Джека.  
  
\- Хочешь лишить меня моего превосходства, кексик? - хмыкнул он и через секунду ахнул довольно. Приподняв голову, он принялся оглядываться в поисках смазки. Крышку от нее Рис с довольным лицом водрузил Джеку на грудь и деловито завел себе одну ладонь за спину.  
  
\- Она лежала рядом с трусами, - сообщил он, тихо и смешно пыхтя.  
  
Джек облизнулся, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. В конце концов он остался при своем превосходстве. Рис выпрямился, выставив всего себя на обозрение, и медленно опустился Джеку на член, закрыв глаза и одной рукой крепко сжав себя. Джек со слабой усмешкой рассматривал его грудь.  
  
\- Смотри, как накусал, - сказал он и дернул резко бедрами вверх. Ответ Рис простонал. А соски и правда немного болели: правый наполовину покрывал сочный синяк, а у левого запеклась небольшая полукруглая ранка.  
  
\- Что-что? - выстонал Джек, когда Рис сразу же задвигался в быстром жарком темпе.  
  
\- Заткнись, - вымученно повторил Рис и сгорбился, когда Джек обеими руками ущипнул и небольно потянул и без того растертые соски.  
  
\- Как пожелаешь, тыковка.  
  
Полчаса спустя Рис, не слушая возражений, оделся и целенаправленно пошел к Ангел. Относительно: Джек поймал его у выхода и припер к стенке. И выглядел он на этот раз очень встревоженным - в самом плохом значении этого слова.  
  
\- Скажи мне, кексик, - прошептал Джек. - Почему мне не хочется тебя никуда выпускать, а?  
  
Рис ошарашенно уставился на него и вжал голову в плечи. Джек больно сжимал его плечи и все сильнее прижимался, будто стараясь вдавить Риса в стену.  
  
\- Почему, а? Почему у меня такое ощущение, что лучше привязать тебя сейчас к постели и продержать тебя так, пока не случится и не рассосется какое-то дерьмо?  
  
Рису отчаянно не хватало кислорода.   
  
\- Не знаю, Джек, - булькнул он, с трудом не отводя взгляда. Джек отступил чуть назад, когда Рис начал синеть. - Почему?  
  
Джек усмехнулся.  
  
\- Это был риторический вопрос, кексик. Но не волнуйся, я не стану тебя привязывать, я просто побыстрее отправлю тебя прочь с этого сгустка дерьма под названием Пандора.  
  
А уж на Гелиосе, он, скорее всего, осуществит свою угрозу. Только рассасываться там уже будет нечему, зато насосаться Рис успеет на несколько лет вперед. Иногда мысли даже такого странного и непредсказуемого человека как Красавчик Джек были прозрачны.  
  
\- Твой поезд на Гелиос отправляется через тридцать минут, тыковка.   
  
Рис кивнул и выдохнул, когда его коротко клюнули в губы.  
  
Через десять минут Джек уже ехал в командный центр, чтобы координировать операцию по уничтожению старого завода Даль на Элписе, на котором несколько лет назад сделали первого военного грузчика.. По полученным данным именно с него подавался сигнал, взломавший грузчиков, находившихся в тот роковой день рядом с Джеком.  
  
Еще через двадцать минут главная железная дорога Гипериона была взорвана отрядом мясников, а окрестности бункера наводнили стервятники.  
  
*  
Вдали раздался первый взрыв и зашумели стервятники. Рис, выглядевший непривычно бледным и испуганным, потной рукой пожал обескураженному Тимоти руку, а потом и заключил его в крепкие объятия.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он спокойным голосом. - За все спасибо.  
  
\- И тебе, - негромко выдохнул Тимоти. Ему в ладонь пихнули странную коробку с герметично запечатанными краями.  
  
\- Это?..  
  
\- Ваш помощник, - Рис нервным жестом пригладил волосы, а потом затараторил. - Там есть все данные по состоянию Ангел, инструкции на случай… на всевозможные случаи. Оно запаролено, но этот парень сам с удовольствием все расскажет.  
  
Тимоти опустил удивленный взгляд на коробку.  
  
\- Только ему надо подыскать вместилище с ногами и потанцевать с ним.  
  
\- Ты еще скажи, что это ПО железяки.  
  
Рис несмело улыбнулся.  
  
\- Хорошо, не буду говорить.  
  
Он вскрикнул и еле удержался на ногах: совсем рядом что-то взорвалось, хорошенько встряхнув основное здание. Он подхватил стоявший у его ног плотный чемоданчик и подбежал к странной выемке в стене, а Тимоти, крепко зажмурившись, выдохнул ему в спину:  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
Рис странно ссутулился.  
Машина издала приветственный перезвон, тут же заработали сканеры, а приятный женский голос объявил:  
  
\- Пароль принят, провожу сканирование. Привет, красавчик.  
  
Лифт сработал, тихо загудел, медленно потянув Риса вниз.  
  
Тимоти шепотом повторил сказанные только что слова и, уклоняясь от взрывов и пулеметных очередей, поспешил к месту, которое Рис обозначил в плане точкой встречи и отправки.   
  
Риса, как только лифт стих, отшвырнуло болезненной вспышкой назад, а индикатор щита, надетого на всякий случай, потух, высветив перед этим “17 из 2500”. Над головой Риса охнули.  
  
\- Ох! Черт! То есть, кошмар! Прости! Я думала это кто-то из мясников, - забормотала Ангел, крепко обнимая его. - Прости-прости-прости!  
  
Рис заскрипел, простонал, когда спина отозвалась на резкое движение - тщетную попытку подняться на ноги - острой болью.  
  
\- Нормально, - выдохнул он и приобнял Ангел одной рукой в ответ. - Я бы поступил точно так же. Особенно сейчас.  
  
Ангел присела рядом.  
  
\- Рис, ты правда в порядке?  
  
Тот кивнул, и Ангел неуверенно разжала объятия.  
  
\- А ты… ты что здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должен был отправиться на Гелиос?  
  
\- Пути подорвали, - Рис осторожно поерзал, пытаясь сесть поудобнее и подтянул колени к груди. Тихо дзинькнул индикатор щита, сообщая о восстановлении.  
  
\- Но как же…Я же просила их…  
  
\- Вероятно, поэтому, - Рис улыбнулся. - Я тоже просил их держаться в стороне от путей.  
  
И не пускать Лилит в бункер. Он специально повторил это в записи, которую Тимоти оставил искателям на складе, раз пять, чтобы его однозначно не послушали.  
  
Ангел спиной привалилась к стене и посмотрела в высокий темнеющий потолок, закрыв обессиленно глаза и поджав губы, словно она собиралась плакать. Рис чувствовал подступивший к горлу комок.  
  
\- В любом случае, Рис, я очень рада, что ты здесь со мной. Сейчас.  
  
Рис положил руку ей на плечи, подтянул ближе переведя взгляд на валявшийся рядом чемоданчик. Ангел вздохнула, и на мгновение ее татуировки озарились мягким белым свечением, тепло которого ощущалось даже через одежду.  
  
\- Я тоже, Ангел, я тоже рад, что оказался тут. Сейчас. С тобой.  
  
Она положила голову Рису на плечо и тихо всхлипнула.  
  
\- Ну что ты там напридумывал, а? Ты ведь что-то напридумывал, да? Рис, я так боюсь, боюсь, что ты умрешь. Или Джек убьет тебя потом, когда все узнает, и умрет сам, еще больше, чем до этого, что от него вообще больше ничего не останется. Он рванет, как бомба, Рис. Вместе со всей планетой. И ты умрешь. Это самое страшное. Тут есть другой выход, Рис, я же знаю, что там где-то есть Тимоти. Он обязательно поможет тебе. Пошли, а?.. Не надо. Пожалуйста...  
  
Ангел будто выдохлась, замолчала, а Рис только крепче прижал ее к себе, не прекращая дрожать от страха.  
  
Сейчас - все это происходило прямо сейчас у него над головой и грозило развернуться именно той катастрофой, которую Рис запланировал.  
  
Ангел утерла лицо и сказала в пустоту спокойным ласковым тоном.  
  
\- Отлично, а теперь называю пароль: я люблю тебя.  
  
Рис закрыв глаза, беззвучно повторил эти слова, и сверху загудел лифт.  
  
\- Спрячься где-нибудь! - зашипела она, судорожно крутя головой. - Пожалуйста, спрячься!  
  
Ангел отвернулась от него, снова заговорила, пока Рис с ужасом и накатывающей паникой прислушивался к оглушительному биению своего сердца. На негнущихся ногах он подошел к своему чемоданчику, поднял его, обхватив двумя руками. Два-четыре-шесть. Их было шестеро, доблестных искателей хранилища, которые следом за собой должны были потянуть еще двоих. Рис судорожно оглядывал толпу, не знавшую, в какую сторону смотреть: то ли на Ангел, то ли на него, бледного и дрожащего от ужаса.  
  
Низкий мускулистый мужик ухмыльнулся и спрыгнул с платформы, наставив на Риса два пулемета.  
  
\- Стоп, - сказал другой искатель, которого Рис видел во время неудавшихся переговоров. Он тащил на плече здоровенную коробку, во время боя преображавшуюся в турель. - Мне кажется, я его где-то видел.  
  
Рис взволнованно пригладил волосы.  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
\- Да это он! - воскликнула смешная курносая девчонка, которая среди всей этой толпы просто терялась. - Я его голос узнала.  
  
\- Ты все-таки притащился, - хмыкнул гном, убирая автоматы. - И коробку свою взял.  
  
Рис молчал, глядя на них исподлобья. Курносая что-то активно щелкала на коммуникаторе, пока на экране не высветилось лицо Риса.  
  
\- Нашла! - радостно воскликнула она. - Ну и ну! Вы представляете, это же сам личный помощник Красавчика Джека Рис Райес. А по некоторым слухам, и его подстилочка. Ого-ого! Тут даже записи есть.  
  
Стоявшая в другой стороне круглой комнаты Ангел тихо прокашлялась.  
  
\- Простите. Вам вообще нужен ключ?  
  
Синеволосая женщина, очевидно, другая сирена, подошла, оглядела Ангел с ног до головы. Пару секунд спустя к ним подплелся Криг.  
  
\- То есть, вы не сообща работаете? - спросила сирена, а Ангел приоткрыла рот, отступив на шаг назад.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- То есть ты не знаешь, что он от нас хочет?  
  
Ангел растерянно оглянулась на Риса.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Он от вас что-то хочет? - прозвучал резко голос Джека из динамиков. Рис дернулся в сторону, прячась от голоса и душащего колючего чувства в груди. - Ризи-Ризи. Я ведь так верил тебе… Ну ничего, скоро ты мне все расскажешь. Ты и Ангел. Хотя… возможно, я даже не пожалею, что ты умрешь прямо сейчас!  
  
Резко вспыхнули все экраны, высветив лицо разъяренного Джека. И Рис немигающим взглядом уставился на одно из них, а потом резко дернулся назад, когда услышал знакомый свист, коммуникатор отреагировал стандартным предупреждением о грузчиках в боевом состоянии.  
  
Ангел окружило фиолетовое свечение и утянуло назад.  
  
\- Ключ! Вам нужно забрать ключ! - закричала она перед тем, как ее окатил разряд тока.  
  
Рис, зажмурившись и зажав уши двумя руками, сел подальше от входа в главный информационный зал, откуда доносились звуки выстрелов. То, как Экстон подхватил чемодан с его устройством, он уже не увидел. Сейчас он хотел избавиться от голоса Джека в своей голове.  
  
И совсем немного - от голоса собственной совести.  
  
Рис ненавидел себя за собственную слабость, но все это было выше него. Он пару раз приоткрывал зажмуренные глаза, видел лишь часть поле боя, но когда он заметил мелькающие рыжие волосы, то улыбнулся и лбом уткнулся в собственные колени, игнорируя кислый запах мочи.   
  
Стены постоянно дрожали от взрывов. Рис отдаленно слышал чьи-то крики и про себя считал до сотни, потом - до тысячи, а потом до тысячи девятисот восьми.  
  
Что-то мягко коснулось его ноги.  
  
Рис, поддавшись дурному чувству, открыл глаза и, вскрикнув, попытался отползти назад, но было слишком поздно.  
  
Джек со всех экранов смотрел на него, и по чужим губам Рис смог прочитать собственное имя. Электрическая граната подскочила и взорвалась, задев все и всех в радиусе пяти метров.  
  
Индикатор щита Риса мгновенно мелькнул нулем.  
  
*  
Экстон молча вытащил из коробки ошейник, похожий на тот, что они сняли с шеи Ангел, и нацепил его на бездыханное тело. Майя, видимо, следуя странному чувству солидарности, сразу же, как и гласила инструкция, вколола девочке в сердце странную оранжеватую субстанцию, на шприце которой было написано “Адреналин, но лучше и безопаснее”.  
  
Ангел на мгновение открыла глаза, закричала, а потом снова обмякла. Экстон подхватил ее на руки и отступил назад, осматривая почерневшие стены.  
  
\- Сальвадор! - крикнул он. - Что там?!  
  
\- Обоссался от страха и попал под электрическую гранату! - проорали ему ответ. - Либо наоборот! Хрен его знает, главное, если парнишка и жив, то это ненадолго. Я его даже трогать не стану!   
  
Гейдж увлеченно копалась в других отделениях чемоданчика. Она восторженно ахнула, и все тут же оглянулись на нее.  
  
\- Двадцать.. тридцать.. Тридцать шесть! - громко объявила она. - Ребята, тут тридцать шесть кусков эридия! Помимо того, что он оставил своей сирене! И помимо кучи бабла!  
  
Экстон с сожалением посмотрел на Ангел. Руки были заняты, а названные суммы манили если не протратить их тут же, то хотя бы прикоснуться к ним.  
  
Лилит и Роланд тихо переругивались.  
  
\- Я не отдам ему сирену!  
  
\- Это не Джек!  
  
\- Это почти Джек! Он выглядит, как Джек. Звучит, как Джек!  
  
\- И зовет мамочку, оказавшись на высоте больше пяти метров.  
  
Лилит промолчала. А потом досадливо цыкнула.  
  
\- И где нас ждет этот Тимоти?  
  
Роланд пролистнул планшет и удивленно хмыкнул.  
  
\- Он… хм-м-м, он рядом с Убежищем? Быстро они, да?  
  
Лилит грустно улыбнулась.  
  
\- Ты правда хочешь отдать ему Ангел?  
  
\- Парнишка хорошо помог нам, заплатил. Раз уж он так пекся о ней, что пошел против Джека…  
  
\- Да, - выдохнула Лилит и подступила ближе к платформе и к ключу, к которому никто так пока и не решился притронуться. Поморщившись, она отвернулась. - Не представляю, каким монстром надо быть, чтобы поступить так с собственной дочерью.  
  
После странного механического перезвона оглушительно грохнул выстрел. Роланд, прохрипев, опустил взгляд на сквозную дыру в своей груди и медленно осел на пол.  
  
\- Одиноким и потерявшим все и всех, - раздалось у Лилит за спиной. - Привет, кексики.  
  
Среагировать никто не успел.  
  
Лилит закричала, на ее шее проступили фиолетовые вены, а Джек, ухватив ее больно за волосы и оттащив к себе, зашипел:  
  
\- Ну что, СИРЕНА, о манерах мы с тобой поговорим позже. А сейчас убей их всех. Кроме Ангел, разумеется.  
  
Лилит завыла, зажмурилась и потянула к искателям руки. Джек снова дернул ее за волосы, крикнув:  
  
\- Убей!  
  
В следующее мгновение искатели исчезли в фиолетовой вспышке, вместе с Ангел, а сама Лилит, потеряв сознание, обмякла в руках Джека. Чертыхнувшись он отбросил Лилит от себя, открыл экран коммуникатора и заорал, не дожидаясь ответа.  
  
\- Военные и медицинские группы сюда, быстро! У нас новая сирена, ранен помощник Красавчика Джека. У вас есть несколько секунд, живо!  
  
Джек от злости и отчаяния пнул бессознательную Лилит и стремительным шагом направился в соседний зал, замешкавшись на пороге и опустив на мгновение взгляд. У стены с обугленным полукругом, лежало обожженное израненное тело. У тела была механическая рука.  
  
Джек застыл как вкопанный, не в силах отвести глаз. Его душила злоба, ярость и еще что-то. Джек мог и не мог подойти к Рису. Хотел и не хотел.  
  
Рис был предателем, а этого Джек простить Рису был не в силах. И смерть никогда не была поводом для прощения.  
  
Джек по стене сполз вниз, чувствуя обжигающую иссушающую пустоту. Нервно подрагивали пальцы. Коммуникатор тихо пиликнул запросом на допуск и активацию лифта. Джек нажал подтверждение и безотрывным взглядом снова впился в Риса.  
  
Во что-то, что было Рисом.  
  
Первыми спустились медики.  
  
\- Отправьте парочку медиков в соседний зал, - сказал Джек, лениво указав большим пальцем куда-то себе за спину. - Там сирена. Ее осматривать и приводить в чувство только в присутствии военных, давайте, шнеля-шнеля, работаем!  
  
Медики засуетились.  
  
Тут же было активировано переносное оборудование, Джек закрыл глаза, расфокусировано прислушиваясь к суетивому шуму, писку машин и гудению лифта. Риса уже чем-то укрыли по горло. Серебристая ткань обтянула его как в вакууме и неярко засветилась. Маленький дроид летал над тканью и делал тоненькой иглой инъекции высвечивал на экране какие-то данные. На лицо Рису положили маску искусственного дыхания.  
  
Один из медиков подошел к Джеку и сел рядом, чтобы не смотреть на Красавчика Джека сверху вниз. Какой сообразительный малый.  
  
\- Сэр… мы… - он взволнованно выдохнул. - Сэр, мы осмотрели его, он жив, но сэр, понимаете, это была электрическая граната, и… - он откашлялся. - Мы можем все восстановить, несложно, сэр, технологии Гипериона, но его мозг был сильно поврежден.  
  
\- То есть, - прохрипел Джек.  
  
\- То есть, не факт… не факт, что его можно привести в чувство. И даже в случае удачи, сэр, мы не знаем точно, не станет ли он… о-овощем.  
  
Дрожащей рукой медик принялся что-то выписывать на своем коммуникаторе.  
  
\- У него оказалось ЭХО-устройство в мозгу. Может быть, из-за этого, сэр, ох, сэр мне так жаль, пожалуйста…  
  
Джек выстрелил и прокрутив пистолет на пальце убрал его обратно в карман.   
  
\- Не повезло, - сообщил он спокойным тоном и перевел взгляд на замершую толпу. - Значит так, головастики. Я даю вам час на то, чтобы сделать все, что в ваших силах. Если вы окажетесь бессильны, что ж поделать, плохая граната. Но я вас всех перестреляю. Будете работать вместе с нейробиологами. Пусть вытащат из его ЭХО все, что им известно о местоположении Ангел. Все ясно?  
  
Кто-то несмело кивнул.  
  
\- Тогда! - взревел Джек. - Прочь отсюда!  
  
Он закатал рукав пиджака и активировал невидимость на часах, но с места не сдвинулся. Лифт вскоре перестал гудеть, и Джек на всякий случай установил себе будильник, чтобы не забыть. Над обугленным углом висел шипевший и дезактивированный экран.  
  
\- Программа, - сказал Джек после нескольких минут молчания. - Последние записи Ангел за этот месяц.  
  
В голове хаотично метались к мысли.  
  
\- Найдены файлы, сэр, - ответил механический голос. - Одна запись. Активировать?  
  
Джек сполз по стене ниже, улегся на пол, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-то, что помогло бы ему сейчас отвлечься. Он вытащил пистолет, закрутил его, глядя на то, как пушка будто сама по себе вертится в воздухе.  
  
\- Сэр, - напомнила о себе программа. - Имеется одна запись. Активировать?  
  
Джек выстрелил вверх и попытался высмотреть среди тусклого темного пятна потолка одно черное пятно поменьше.   
  
Бабах.  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
\- Активируй, - отозвался Джек и попытался снова запрятать пистолет в карман, но промахнулся. Сраная невидимость.  
  
\- Активирую запись. Переговоры с Гелиосом. Входящий вызов. Звонивший: Рис Райес. Вывожу изображение на экран.  
  
Джек перевел скучающий взгляд на испорченный экран.  
  
\- Рис, а у тебя с Джеком правда все нормально? - прозвучал голос Ангел, и Джек тут же подскочил с места. Он прошел в другой зал, где даже после сражения висела парочка целых экранов и тут же увидел Риса, живого, относительно целого и залюбленного настолько, что он еще пару недель не подпускал к себе Джека, пока боль не прошла.  
  
\- Никогда не понимала, прости, не понимала, как его можно...   
  
\- Любить?  
  
\- Любить. Рис. Ты правда любишь его?  
  
Рис неискренне рассмеялся. И Джек кисло улыбнулся, всматриваясь в чужое встревоженное лицо. Ну конечно, Рис не поверил, что Ангел сама это спрашивает, видимо, опасаясь, что запись позже перейдет к Джеку. По госзаказу самого Джека.  
  
Опасался он не зря, как оказалось.   
  
Запись закончилась, и поврежденные динамики нестройно проиграли последнее слово, отчего оно прозвучало механически и чуть обрублено.  
  
Любл.  
  
Хаос в голове Джека, терзавший его с тех пор, как он понял, что Рис - предатель, внезапно выстроился в одну стройную мысль, болезненно запульсировавшую в мозгу, точно раковая опухоль.  
  
После всего, что случилось, после всего, что Рис натворил, он все равно не ушел от него, как и обещал.  
  
\- Программа, - сказал Джек, выдохнул, сжал невидимые руки в кулаки и продолжил. - Стереть все записи Ангел за последний месяц. Подтверждаю запрос.  
  
\- Запрос принят. Записи стерты, сэр. Количество: одна запись.  
  
\- Самоликвидация бункера через пять часов по плану С-22. Подтверждаю запрос.  
  
\- Запрос принят, сэр, до свидания, сэр. Берегите себя.


End file.
